The Insignia of God
by Arcrede
Summary: After 8years of banishment naruto is back.The formerly destroyed whirlpool country is back as well and who is their kage? WHATS THIS! Minato and Kushina is back along children.How will naruto react when he meets them.
1. The Beginning

On a road seemingly leading to somewhere, there was a figure walking down the path.

Upon closer inspection, it was a male. He was wearing a dark gold haori with the kanji of '**Kishou no Kami**' and a picture of two angels at the side of the kanji with the one on the left has crimson red hair and her eyes a beautiful shade of red almost like a fusion between ruby and blood and is wearing a red one piece dress with a white camellia flower at the side of the dress and the one on the right has azure blue hair and is also wearing a one piece dress like her counterpart but is blue with the same white camellia flower at the side of the dress.

A kimono top shirt that was blue with the pictures of clouds on it and it was parted showing off his bare chest which shows that is wasn't overly muscular or without muscles but it was lean. He was wearing a dark shinobi that was a bit larger at the end with red stripes running down the side of it and a gold spiral could be seen at the end of pants with the stripes just above the spiral. He was wearing a boots with metal plating at the toes and it was black with red waves at the side of it and a circle with a hexagonal shape in it that was gold as well. He was wearing a necklace with a sapphire gem with the kanji for '**Ten**'in the middle with two angel wings at the side along the curve. His face has gotten rid of all the baby fat thus giving a more mature look. He has three scars on each of his cheek that seems to be like whiskers marks, his eyes which is sapphire ocean blue is the most unique of his features, those round blue eyes that you can stare into and get lost in is like staring into an ocean abyss that which you stare into, it will stare back at you.

His name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, age 24, exile of Konohagakure no Sato. At the time of his exile he was still a genin at age 16 and reason of exile is at the time when pein(or pain) of Akatsuki attack and witnessing pein stab Hinata and hearing her confessing her love for him, he snap and lost control over Kyuubi's Chakra and thus entering a six-tailed state and as time went on, the number of tails release increase and almost release all nine tails of it if an apparition of the Yondaime Hokage hadn't appeared within the mindscape of the seal and stop naruto from removing the seal. Even after the entire situation had ended and saving the village from completely destroyed, the 'esteemed council' of Konoha still think he was threat even after saving the village despite losing control over Kyuubi's Chakra and with Danzo as Rokudaime Hokage and as his first order of business was to banish and exile one Uzumaki Naruto. Of course a lot shinobi protests against this especially the Rookie 8 but that was shot down by Danzo by threatening them with death. The civilians at first also protested against this action but after Danzo told what happened meaning the use of Kyuubi's Chakra, they stop protesting and started encouraging the idea of banishing him and exiling and with shouts of 'Banish the demon' and some even yell out 'Kill the demon'. So with the majority of the village backing Danzo up, there was nothing the shinobi's could do other than watching leave the gates sadly. All of his friends and the shinobi's beg of him not to leave but he did not stop and just kept on walking out the village's gate.

That day his dreams of being Hokage died and a new goal was born, be the strongest he could be out in the world and make a name for himself and make Konoha regret ever banishing and exiling him. Before he left, he turn around to the people seeing him off and shouted out to them, "Don't worry about me, keep training to become stronger and try to change Konoha in my place", giving a foxy grin he was so famous for he left Konoha and never to be seen again or heard again for many years but little did they know that the rumors flying about the Elemental Nations that a shinobi with the skills and powers to be able to match a Kage on equal without breaking a sweat and a new hidden village that was thought to be destroyed and in ruins and rubbles was back and has rise in power and with their shinobi better than any of the other hidden villages and their Kage which is a mystery to everybody because no one knows about his or her skills and powers but there was a rumor that the Kage of the new hidden village was said to be able to destroy mountains with one jutsu and villages was the same person they're looking for.

**Now back to the story**

Naruto was enjoying his walk and appreciating the scenery around him his eyes darting left and right, taking everything in and enjoying it but then he remembered where he was supposed to be and what he was supposed to be doing when he the location but he just take his time and continuing walking the road leisurely but then he thought' _I have a bad feeling that something is going to ruin this moment of peace I',m going to have in a few moments '_.

And he was right because just after ending that thought, a puff of smoke appeared in front of him and thought ' _just my luck, why do I have to jinx myself _'. When the smoke cleared it revealed a small red phoenix that was just glowing a burning red hue around itself.

"**I have message for you naruto-sama" said the phoenix which by sound of it was a female.**

"I knew it, was it kikyo-chan who sent you?" ask naruto knowing the answer already because out of all the students he had, Uzumaki Kikyo, mother of Uzumaki Kushina and naruto's grandmother who was dead was revive by the Shinigami when naruto made a bet with her**(1)**, was one of the most caring and kind person who favor people who are punctual but she is also strict and hate people being late to a meeting especially ones that the organizer held yet said organizer was not there and her friend, Namikaze Hikari, mother of Namikaze Minato and naruto's grandmother from his father's side was also like kikyo except the being punctual part cause unlike kikyo, hikari has a lot more patience than her.

"**Hai kikyo-chan sent me to tell you to in her words I quote 'You better get here this instant otherwise I will CHOP OFF YOUR BALLS AND CRUSH THEM IN FRONT OF YOU' end quote****" said the phoenix.**

Naruto after hearing all that his face began to pale thinking ' _oh shit, knowing kikyo-chan whatever she said she always meant it. I better go now to save myself from the punishment ' ._

"Alright I'll go now, go tell kikyo-chan that i'll be there in a sec runa-chan" exclaimed naruto.

The now identified phoenix called runa-chan nodded its head before disappearing with a burst of fire.

Naruto just sigh from the bad luck he got but knew that it will be sooner or later if something like that were to happened so he use one of his jutsu's to get there,** Jikuukan Ninjutsu: Rasenkuu.**

**Okay this is my first chapter of The Insignia of God hopefully you all enjoy it. Pls review it and give me some ideas. Oh by the way this is my first time writing so don't sue me!!!!**

**I put the shinigami in my story as a female it will be more interesting this way. I will also show how naruto get to know shinigami and more.**

**Uzumaki Kikyo is an OC I just made it up.**

**By the way this fanfiction is about a god-like naruto.**

_**Technique**_

_**Jikuukan Ninjutsu: Rasenkuu – Space-Time Technique: Spiraling Void – Rank C**_

_**A technique that allows the user to bend the space and time to travel through the void to reach his or her destination.**_

_**Remember to review.**_


	2. News and Meeting

**Konohagakure no Sato**

Konoha, one of the greatest hidden village of the five major shinobi hidden villages. Said to produce lots of powerful ninja since the Shodaime's Hokage times. The First Fire Shadow: Senju Hashirama was the strongest shinobi in his time and with his **mokuton**, he was unbeatable but only match by Uchiha Madara of the Uchiha Clan. The Second Fire Shadow: Senju Tobirama was the brother of the First and with his mastery over **suiton** and able to draw water from the very air itself has made him feared. The Third Fire Shadow: Sarutobi Hiruzen was the student of the First and the Second along with Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu nicknamed the 'Professor' for learning 1000 jutsu's and surviving through the Second and Third Shinobi War. The Fourth Fire Shadow: Namikaze Minato student of the Jiraiya of the Sannin and nicknamed '**Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou'**

for using the **Hiraishin **which he develop to end the Third Shinobi War singlehandedly killing thousands of Iwa nins and only leaving behind a yellow flash. The Fifth Fire Shadow: Senju Tsunade of the Sannin a famed medic-nin throughout the elemental nations for her medical skills and her **Iryouninjutsu **and also the granddaughter of the First.

Many other great heroes were also produced but the Fourth was the greatest among all the previous Hokage. He was able to seal the **Kyuubi no Kitsune Yoko **into his firstborn son by summoning the shinigami making his a son a **jinchuuriki**.

Right now in the Hokage Tower, there are four individuals in the office talking. Senju Tsunade Godaime Hokage was sitting in her chair drinking a cup of sake while Jiraiya was leaning at the window sill while looking out at the village with a blank look. Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina was sitting in front of tsunade drinking the offered sake that was given by tsunade.

"you know even after 8years of your returning and explaining how you survive the sealing, I still find it shocking and surprising that i'm sitting here talking to you two"started tsunade breaking the silence over them

"whats even more surprising is that you're alive even after the sealing and has been in hiding with kushina ever since and coming back with five more children. If naruto was still here, I say they're about a year or two younger for the eldest and four to five years for the youngest."said jiraiya.

Both minato and kushina flinch at this since naruto, their eldest son held the most burden and was treated like trash everyday with mobs trying to kill him and many other things knowing they can prevent it by staying with him. Minato and kushina feel even worse than shit now and was regretting everything now by not staying with their baby boy and raising him up like what normal parents would do.

"jiraiya thats enough!"shouted tsunade at jiraiya"you know they feel bad about leaving naruto since the sealing so quit rubbing it in their face anymore!"exclaimed tsunade knowing that the two didn't need anymore guilt then they already have.

"I'm just stating a fact hime and of all the times they had to return is after pein's attack and the council banishing naruto"said jiraiya trying to calm down tsunade.

A few months later after pein's attack, tsunade awaken from her coma and has been given the up-to-date was downright pissed and sad. Pissed at the council for banishing her surrogate little brother and son-figure and sad because she could not do anything to stop it.

"yeah calm tsunade, don't need to blame sensei on this"said minato"besides, more importantly have you found any clues and whereabouts about my son"continued hopefully.

"yeah jiraiya you're a master spy surely you have found a clue right"ask a hopeful kushina.

"well you old pervert, have you found any clues about his whereabouts"said tsunade"please tell us you have found a clue about now since it has been 8years"

"no I haven't found any clue about him yet,"stated jiraiya earning disappointed looks from everyone in the office and sad looks from minato and kushina but continued"but from what my spy network has told me, there is three new hidden village being established and said that their shinobi's are very strong"

"i don't care about new hidden villages popping out or not, i'm worried about where my son is"said a dejected kushina.

"oh I beg to differ, cause one of this new hidden villages that my spy network has found out is Uzugakure no Sato from the Whirlpool Country that was destroyed by iwa nins all those years ago"stated the gama-sennin knowing the reactions of what kushina will display after hearing something related to her home country.

"WHAT WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME"shouted out loud by kushina"when have you gotten this news and how long ago have you received this news"

"yea jiraiya how long have you known and why didn't you tell me"said a very angry tsunade from being kept in the dark about three new hidden villages and especially one of them being Uzugakure.

"sensei you shouldn't keep to anything about whirlpool from kushina because she still loves that place you know"calmly said minato trying to diffuse the situation before it gets out of hand and trying to calm kushina down.

"jeez one at a time will you I can't answer all your questions at one go"joked the gama-sennin.

"you better tell us what you know or else..."leaving the threat hanging in the air and jiraiya knows that whatever kushina is going to do is not worth trying to joked about the subject, especially that of whirlpool.

"alright, alright i'll talk don't have to threaten me like that"said jiraiya and muttered the last part but it seems to have been pick up on by kushina and sending a glare at him that spoke about a lot pain if he doesn't hurry it up, "anyways I only got this information a few days ago while I was out gathering information on the gaki's whereabouts and I only got back yesterday and I was tired and it was late at night too"

The answer seems to placate kushina a little but was not satisfied about it and so she shoots out her next question, "so whirlpool country is rebuilt from scratch?"she received a nod and jiraiya explaining that the place was all rubbles and ruins"have you been into the place and see whats its like? "

"i tried to get in once under a disguised but they found me out BEFORE I even got near the entrance"exclaimed jiraiya"i don't know how they did that but I remembered that there isn't any hyuuga's that ran rouge or leave konoha because only the hyuuga's have that kind of long distance range and with the byakugan's penetrating vision of seeing through objects I can't think of anything they can have or use to tell me apart from the rest that heard of the place and trying to settle in"explained jiraiya"and another thing that I noticed about the uzu-nin that found me out"

This caught everyone's attention wanting to know more about their ninja's and how strong they are especially tsunade to gauge how much of a difference they are compared to her shinobi.

"the uzu-nin that pick me out has huge chakra reserves close to a kage's"this cause everyone to pale thinking that if all the uzu-nin has huge chakra reserves then they are in big trouble but that was quickly put away by what jiraiya said, "but from what I can observe from him, he seems to be one of their higher ranking ones maybe an ANBU or jounin but he didn't seems to be wearing a mask or carrying one so he must be a jounin, a high jounin I think"but that made everyone worry because if their jounin already has near kage-level chakra reserves then what about their ANBU or their kage but that made them, who was Uzugakure's new kage?

"and another thing that I find funny is that he doesn't wear a hitai-tae(sp?)"stated jiraiya.

"WHAT?!"shouted tsunade"if they're not wearing hitai-tae then where is their symbol of a part of their village cause a hitai-tae is a symbol of which village they belong to"said tsunade finding this indeed weird and ask kushina,

"kushina when you're still a kunoichi of uzugakure, you identify yourself as a kunoichi of your village with your hitai-tae with your symbol right?"she received a nod from her who was also weirded out about it and said that she still have it with her but then kushina ask jiraiya,

"if they're not using a hitai-tae, then what are they using to identify themselves as uzu-nins?"question kushina finding it weird not using a hitai-tae as well as minato who was silent listening throughout jiraiya's report, "i don't know but then I saw he was wearing a sash like those guardians of the Fire Lord with a swirl on it with a ten-tailed fox surrounding it but then I notice that not all uzu-nins are wearing it so it must be a sign or something, then I notice that all the uzu-nins have and thought that that was what their symbol must be"finish jiraiya leaving a confused group of what their symbol is.

"what is it jiraiya quit beating around a bush anymore and out with it"shouted tsunade having enough of the guessing game.

"alright their symbol is,"pausing for dramatic effect and the three in the office sitting on edge wanting to know what the symbol is,"is a tattoo"finish jiraiya.

The three face-faulted to the ground and all thinking the same thought, "_THEIR SYMBOL IS A TATTOO WHAT THE HELL!!!_"

"JIRAIYA, what the hell do mean their symbol as shinobi's of uzugakure is a damn fucking tattoo!!!"shouted tsunade really expecting something other than a tattoo.

"yea sensei what do you that their symbol is actually a tattoo"said minato finding it curios as to making a tattoo as their symbol and thinking that anyone could give themselves a similar tattoo if they want to infiltrate the village but stop that thought and replay what jiraiya said in his head and thought, "_it can't be that simple, there must be something else unless it is a..._"

"yea you old perv you better not lie"said kushina hotly thinking that its ridiculous as a tattoo be a symbol and other people can copy it as well to infiltrate their ranks stealing information under their noses.

Jiraiya upon seeing their faces and their question was mentally laughing at how stupid they were but when he saw his students face, he could tell that he already the answer when he saw it in his eyes so to enlighten the other two, he face his student and ask him do you the answer earning confused looks from the two females in the office but looked towards minato and he said,

"they're seals aren't they sensei"said minato earning a confirming nod from his sensei and two confused looks but soon turn into understanding and turn towards the gama-sennin awaiting an explanation.

"correct minato they're seals and I see that kushina and tsunade understands now but is still confused so i'll explain,"jiraiya cleared his throat to explain the explanation, "the tattoo's that I saw on the uzu-nin was not just a tattoo but it was a seal shaped and design into a spiral with probably some kind of mechanisms that identify them when they step into uzugakure and if anybody who isn't a seal master they won't know its a seal and probably thought that they could just tattoo it on their left top shoulders which is where it is located and enter the village but if my theory is right then on the village gates itself have some kind of seals that is able to identify their shinobi's and probably also able to identify those that have fake ones as well and sent a alert or message that there is a intruder in the village and will probably sent ninja's to dealt with it."

"the seals on the shinobi themselves must have some kind of marking seal on it that identify each and every shinobi of the village and the village gates must have some kind of identifying seals to be able to identify the shinobi that pass through the gate, meaning that the seals on the gates is like some sort of information bank with the information of each and every shinobi of the village and those carrying a fake ones that are tattooed on themselves without knowing the true purpose of the seal and passing through the gate and if the seals on the gate could not identify them then the seal will send a alert or message to the main control room or wherever the seal is connected to."ending the lengthy explanation and catching his breath, he turn to the other occupants in the room and saw that their jaws have drop down and touch the floor having a dumbstruck expression on their faces and awe at what the seal is capable of doing.

Tsunade was the first one to snap out of her daze and said to jiraiya, "jiraiya if your theory is true about the seals function and mechanisms then uzugakure isn't a hidden village easy to sneak in even for someone of your caliber of being a spy master."snapping minato and kushina out from their daze.

"i agree hime that not even I could sneak in the village easily without some kind of ruckus in the village to distract them and even if there is something to divert their attention from me, there is still the seals on the gates that is able to identify any who pass through the gate to worry about"said jiraiya finding the idea of doing that to konoha's shinobi forces is a good idea but it is very time consuming with only he and minato being the only sealing masters in konoha to actually do something this complicated without any accidents happening.

Tsunade then had a idea and said, "jiraiya maybe we cou-"but was interrupted by said man when he said, "i know what your idea is hime and I can tell you that it won't work cause it is very time consuming doing it to every shinobi in our forces and the seal is very complicated and with minato and I being the only sealing masters in konoha to actually do something like this and to pass this task to other novice will have a huge screw up and I don't want that."explain jiraiya.

Tsunade thought about it and thought that is true so she drop that idea and said to jiraiya, "jiraiya I want you to keep searching for any information about the brats whereabouts and see if you can find a way around the seals from uzugakure's security system and get in and find information about their shinobi forces and their kage"ordered tsunade. After finding what little is known about uzugakure from jiraiya, she deemed that their village may be a threat in the future if they decided to turn their sights on konoha if the security system of identifying their shinobi and rooting the spy's was anything to go by.

"got it hime i'll try to find a way around the seals and see if I can get in and learn more about this new whirlpool that have been rebuilt"said jiraiya jumping out from the window to do the task he was given.

Turning around to face the two remaining people in the office she told them, "its been a long day and we have learn a lot, go back home and try to relax"minato and kushina just stood up and leave through the door back to the Namikaze compound where their family is waiting.

Tsunade just thought about what happened today and took out a bottle of sake from one of her drawers and thought, "_i'm getting to old for this shit_"and with that she started gulping down her sake.

**Unknown Location**

A rift in the air has appeared and it started twisting in a spiral-like fashion and with each twist, the size of the spiral began to increase and expand with parts of body coming out until the entire body is out making it out to be a man.

The man took in his surroundings and found that he was in a clearing within a forest. He follows the path out of the clearing to reach a giant gate on side of a mountain. The gate was five-stories tall and fifty-meter wide with a spiral in the middle with four triangles at the side of spiral in four directions. The spiral was red and the triangles were black and inside the triangles were circles which were white.

The man put his hand on the gate and the spiral with the triangles and the circle started glowing blue for a few moments before disappearing and the sound of a lock being unlock could be heard.

CLICK

The gate started opening with the creaking sound coming from the hinge until it was fully opened and the man started walking down the hallway for a few minutes before reaching a door. He push it open and step in the room.

The room was a meeting room, but what stood was that the tables and chairs was all below. The top was the observatory with the stairs leading down to the meeting are itself. The meeting area has a hexagon table with chairs but behind the chairs, the walls have kanji on it. The one on the top has the kanji '**Zasshu', **top right '**Uzumaki**', bottom right '**Senkou**', bottom '**Ki**', bottom left '**Kaji**', top left '**Shiso**'.

The seat in front of '**Zasshu**' is empty but the ones in front of '**Uzumaki**', '**Senkou**', '**Ki**', '**Kaji**' and '**Shiso**' are filled. Their appearance are hidden behind the shadows but if one look closer, you will see that all of them are female.

The person that was seated in front of '**Uzumaki**' stood up and addressed the man that came in, "you're late naruto!"she shouted out due to him being on the upper level and them being on the lower level. Her voice was smooth and was like a melody being played.

The man that was revealed to be naruto just scratch his head and gave a goofy grin revealing his teethes and his larger than normal canines, "maa, maa don't be like that kikyo-chan, at least i'm here aren't I?"said naruto to kikyo.

"just take your seat and lets begin this meeting that you held already"said kikyo who was irritated that naruto was late for something he arranged.

"maa, maa kikyo-chan, calm down no need to be angry at something like this"said a voice that sounds like wind bell's chime when the wind is blowing.

"hikari-chan you know that I don't have patience like you so why do you keep reprimanding me"said kikyo who was pouting and facing the person who was next to her and seating in front of the kanji '**Senkou**'.

"please sit down now naruto and kikyo you too and next time try to have a bit more patience"said a calm voice and in a placating manner.

Kikyo sat back down and naruto quickly went to his seat which was in front of the kanji '**Zasshu**' and said to the voice, "only you could calm a situation down so easily ne shinya-chan"

The person in front of the kanji '**Shiso**' smile and said, "i wasn't the hero of the world by saving it by sealing the **Juubi **inside of me for nothing"

The person in front of the kanji '**Kaji**' snicker and said, "yea you sure did save the world alright but in the end you yourself is human and you will die but knowing that if you die the **Juubi** will be freed thats why you split the **Juubi's** chakra up into nine different entity which is what the current shinobi world now known as the **Kyuu no Bijuu **and you seal the body into the moon and causing the humans to try and find a way to control the **Bijuu** and in the end all it cause is war for more power, and so in a sense you have save the world from the **Juubi** but war has continue on for the quest of controlling the **Bijuu** and they succeeded but now they warring for more land and power but in doing so they use **Jinchuuriki** to do their dirty jobs for them eh **Rikudo Sennin**"

Hearing all this shinya began to feel down and curse herself for not finding a better solution to solve the problem but that thought was stop when a voice said, "meira shut up, don't blame everything on shinya and besides didn't you try to control the **Bijuu** for your own goal"the voice said sternly and accusingly in the end.

"sh-shut up"meira stuttered and said to the voice, "nobody ask for your opinion hana and besides didn't you control the **Bijuu** once with your **mokuton **huh"

The person in front of the kanji '**Ki**' now identified as hana said, "true I indeed did that but that was to stop the wars that was going on and in the end didn't I give the **Bijuu** to other villages as a sign of peace and trust"

Meira couldn't think of a comeback or a retort from that and just stay silent until hana said, "apologize to shinya now"sternly said.

"so-sorry shinya, guess I kinda overstep my bounds huh forgive me"said meira sorrowfully

"apologies accepted and I know that not all the things i've done in the past can be changed but since I received a second chance at life given to me by shinigami-sama and naruto-kun I should treasure it and try to make up for my past mistakes."said shinya reminiscing about her past and promising to herself that she will make up for her sins.

"okay enough chit-chat and lets begin this meeting but first lets take attendance"said a cheerful naruto.

Kikyo stood up and said, "Uzumaki Kikyo here"

Hikari stood up and said,"Namikaze Hikari here"

Hana stood up and said, "Aoirin Hana here"

Meira stood up and said, "Tenyo Meira here"

Shinya stood up and said, "Tenbana Shinya here"

"good all of you sit down and lets begin this meeting"said naruto and they all sat down and the meeting starts.

**OK this is my second chapter hope you all like it**

**mokuton – wood release**

**suiton – water release**

**konoha no kiiroi senkou – leafs yellow flash**

**hiraishin – flying thunder god**

**iryouninjutsu – healing techniques**

**kyuubi no kitsune yoko – nine-tails demon fox**

**jinchuuriki – power of human sacrifice**

**zasshu – hybrid**

**uzumaki – whirlpool**

**senkou – flash**

**ki – wood**

**kaji – fire**

**shiso – founder**

**juubi – ten-tails**

**kyuu no bijuu – nine tailed beasts**

**bijuu – tailed beasts**

**rikudo sennin – six path sage**

**I know everything seems to be confusing but all will be explain the later chapters**

**Uzumaki Kikyo and Namikaze Hikari are OC Aoirin Hana, Tenyo Meira and Tenbana Shinya are alias you will soon know who their real selves were, yes WERE as in who their really are in the past for shinya I guess you all can guess is the rikudo sennin and yes I know rikudo was a guy but he was dead a long time ago and why he's a girl now is because of the shinigami giving him a second chance at life with naruto's help but that will be revealed in later chapters so R&R pls!!!!!**


	3. Truths Revealed

Once everybody has sat down, Naruto took in the features of those in the meeting.

Uzumaki Kikyo had long bright red crimson hair that stops right above her butt. Her emerald forest green eyes shone brightly like it was glowing. She had a cute yet mature face with no traces of baby fats in giving a sexy and beautiful look. She wore a simple kimono that was red with flower patterns on it and it was hugging her every curves giving her a more sexy appearance. Though her clothes may seem simple, her skills as a ninja are not to be underestimated naruto thought.

Namikaze Hikari had long sunny-kiss blond hair that stop at her mid-back. Her bright sapphire eyes shining with mirth making her eyes very attractive. She had a cute face that was so irresistible that you want to pinch her cheeks. She also wore a simple kimono that was aquatic blue with flower patterns on it that was in gold hugging her every curves giving her a more beautiful appearance.

Aoirin Hana had long black hair mix with green that stop below her butt. Her black eyes that were also mix with green at the side of the iris was gleaming in anticipation for the meeting. She had a pretty face that was devoid of any blemishes or freckles giving her a beautiful look. She too wore a simple kimono that was forest green and also with flower patterns on it that was black.

Tenyo Meira had long ebony hair mix with red in it that was in a ponytail. She had black eyes with mix of red at the iris. She wore a simple kimono that was black also with flower patterns on it that was red.

Tenbana Shinya had long silver hair that was spike at the front and the top that stop above her thigh. She had gray eyes. She wore a simple kimono as well that was silver and also with flower patterns on it that was blue.

'_For a meeting, they sure wear simple clothings for it. Hope they don't do that to every meetings that I held especially the important ones_' thought naruto.

"Alright lets begin this meeting shall we? First Kikyo,"at this Kikyo perk up at attention"How much has our shinobi grown since my absence?"said Naruto curiously.

"Well our shinobi has improve a whole lot more, they have gotten stronger under my training along with the other instructors that help me with it"stated Kikyo.

Naruto was curious about the instructor part so he asked what instructors?

"Well the 'instructors' that i'm referring to are the other students that you teach besides us"replied Kikyo"They came around a few months ago for their vacations they said they'll be staying a few weeks before they left"

"Who were they?"asked a curious Naruto sorting out the names of the students he had teach in his head.

"They were Nii Yugito, Raikuri Chiyo and surprisingly the Godaime Mizukage, Terumi Mei."said Kikyo.

Naruto was shocked that three of his stronger students besides the ones that are with him now came to Uzugakure no Sato for vacation and teaching and training his shinobi, especially the Mizukage.

"Mei-chan came! I thought that she was stuck with doing the dreaded enemy of all Kage's except me, paperwork!!"exclaimed a shocked Naruto. It's not everyday you see a Kage taking on an apprentice, not much less of an allied nation's army.

"Well that problem was solved when you told her the secret to defeating it."replied Kikyo calmly.

"Eeeh, did I?"asked Naruto"Yep you did besides you ONLY told the secret to defeating paperwork only when they accept your condition"replied Kikyo.

"Ha, I see. I guess I keep forgetting things nowadays. But I remember what the condition was and that wa-"but was interrupted"yes and that was sleeping with you"said Kikyo with a smirk.

'_Ah now I remember that day, hehe didn't think she was THAT desperate for wanting to know the way of defeating paperwork that she will do anything for it, heh she even offer her virginity for it hahaha_' naruto remembered with a smirk.

"A-hem"Naruto snapped out of his daze and paid attention to what Kikyo was saying."Anyways now that you remembered now, any more questions for me?"Kikyo asked.

"Yes there is one more thing that I would like to ask you"receiving a nod to continue"How strong has our shinobi become"asked Naruto.

"Well for the Gennins, we would like them to enjoy first before we up their training"naruto nod at this"But for the Chuunins and those above, we upped their training a little"said Kikyo and Naruto ask how strong are they now.

"Well for the Chuunins, they are at low to mid level jounin but there were ones that are high-jounin level as well"naruto hope that his shinobi aren't pushing their limits to much"The majority of the Jounins are at mid-ANBU level, a few at high-ANBU level but thats only three to four. The ANBU's are all around mid-Kage level"finished Kikyo.

Naruto was impressed at the level of his shinobi and thought that if any nation was stupid enough to attack them, then they are going to be in a big surprise.

"Thank you for reporting and your hard work. Sorry to trouble you but please send the profile of every shinobi in my ranks to my office later"said Naruto with Kikyo saying no problem.

"Now that thats over with, let move on shall we. Hikari you're in charge of the R&D Department so what have you guys been doing?"asked Naruto.

"Well we have nothing to do this days since we finish up our big project called 'Project Fire' and yea I know the name sounds lame and all but that IS what we're been researching on"said Hikari a bit embarrass about the project naming.

"Not at all Hikari-chan, in fact I'm curious about what kind of researching of fire are you doing"said Naruto curious about what they did.

Hikari brighten up at that and said "Well you know that the **Uzumaki no Tsurugi **has a special effect of producing flames when you put enough chakra into it right?"she received a nod"Well we tried researching on the blade's effect and discovered ways of reproducing it"said Hikari.

"I see that is interesting. Since I was the one who forge the **Uzumaki no Tsurugi** with the goddess **Ame no Murakumo **and **Suijin** the Elemental God I know its effects better than anyone. And I also gave the sword to Kikyo-chan to use stating that it is a Uzumaki Family Heirloom since she's the only remaining Uzumaki now that she's alive again."said Naruto.

"Actually Naruto,"catching said blond's attention"Kikyo isn't the only remaining Uzumaki, there is another one out there"said Meira who was in charge of the Spy Information Network aka the SIN.

This news was shocking to all. All of them thought that all the Uzumaki's were wiped out and the only remaining survivor that survive the Destruction of Whirlpool was Uzumaki Kushina, Naruto's mother who later give birth to him with Namikaze Minato. But since Naruto had never heard of any news or information about her, he presumed she was dead by giving birth to him. He of course blame himself for her death but his friends managed to get him out of his funk. Kikyo was happy that there was another remaining Uzumaki and she was excited to meet up with him or her.

"Well Meira who is it?"asked a impatient Kikyo wanting to know who the remaining Uzumaki was. Naruto was silent with his own thoughts.

"Calm down i'm going to tell alright"said Meira"But first tell me, which Uzumaki has/had connection with Konoha?"

"Konoha?"asked Naruto"You mean the other Uzumaki is in Konoha."

"Yes, she is in Konoha and you haven't answered my question: which Uzumaki has/had connection with Konoha before?"Meira asked again.

"Well I can't think of any thats for sure"said Kikyo thinking about any Uzumaki who had connection with Konoha.

Naruto was in his own thoughts again, "_Konoha, of all places why there. But it is interesting, why would a Uzumaki went to Konoha for? The only person I could think of that has any connection with Konoha was my mother. But it can't be can it..._"

Meira look between the two and saw that Kikyo was confused but Naruto seems to figure something and decided to tell them.

"It seems Naruto have figure something out but is stuck"naruto turn his head to her listening to what she says, hoping that what he was thinking was not true."The Uzumaki that has any connection to Konoha was Naruto's mother, Uzumaki Kushina, and she is back with Namikaze Minato with four children"said Meira revealing the truth.

Naruto, Kikyo and Hikari all three of them froze and stop whatever their thinking and replay what she said in their heads. The rest were shock that Naruto's family is still alive. Kikyo was shock that her daughter was still alive all this time but then she thought "_If she's still alive all this time then why isn't she or her husband trying to find Naruto-kun._' Hikari was thinking the same thing too and they both were angry.

But all thoughts was stop when a huge wave of KI was released. The KI was so strong that Kikyo, Hikari, Hana, Meira and Shinya stopped breathing and froze up. They turn towards the source who was releasing this monstrous level of Killing Intent thats even more then the **Kyuubi **is capable of releasing.

They saw Naruto was the source of the monstrous level of KI and knew why. After all, who wouldn't be angry when they found out that their parents was still alive and not try and search for their own son. Naruto was so mad that he's producing not only KI but **Reiatsu **as well. Chakra is made up of the spiritual energy and the physical energy of a person. But Naruto is able to use them separately, **Reiatsu **is a spiritual energy, the energy of the dead. **Chi **is the physical energy, the energy of the living. Humans have the energy of the dead and the living but they must be balanced. That is how Chakra is formed. If one has too much spiritual energy and has less physical energy, they can't create Chakra. Right now Naruto is releasing a lot of **Reiatsu **thus causing a everyone to feel a crushing weight on them but struggle not to fall.

'_So much KI he's releasing, and Reiatsu, unbelievable he's able to release the spiritual energy that made up Chakra in even his emotional state and so much?!'_ thought Kikyo.

'_Damn it no wonder he's the strongest that even the gods respect and the high demon lords and devils as well_' thought Meira.

'_If Naruto-kun were to go to Konoha, then those unlucky saps that try to stop him for reaching his goal will die before they even realized it, especially with _THAT _jutsu of his and _THAT _sword of his as well. I almost pity my son and Kikyo's daughter that they will be having to deal with _THIS_ Naruto not someone I would like to go up against thats for sure_' thought Hikari.

'_Oh boy, I just hope that he don't use his doujutsu or his space-time powers here or all else not even all of us could stop_' thought Hana.

'_He is indeed powerful, if I must compare the Juubi and Naruto-kun on who's more dangerous, I'd say that Naruto-kun is even more dangerous than the Juubi and thats saying something_' thought Shinya.

The KI and **Reiatsu **dropped a little but still enough to make all of frozen in fear of Naruto going on a rampage."So my _family_,"he said in a low and dangerous tone and spat the word family like it was poison"is still alive all this time and has been ignoring me for the sake of their own and their children"

"Naruto-kun please calm down" said Kikyo trying to calm Naruto down.

Naruto seems to have heard her and took a long, deep breath and exhale it out and repeating it a few more times before he finally managed to calm himself down. The KI and **Reiatsu **disappeared and they are all able to breathe normally again.

"Sorry about that but it was too much for me to handle, I mean yea I had a hunch that they both are alive somewhere because a few years back when I discovered a gate that leads to Hell and i met the Shinigami and she told me"

Flashback

_5 years ago_

" _I can't believe i'm actually speaking to the Shinigami right now, hell i'm not even dead yet and here I am speaking one-on-one with the Shinigami and its a SHE at that" exclaimed Naruto with no amusement in his voice._

_The Shinigami was a pretty goddess. She had long white hair that stop at her butt. Her skin was pale but not enough to think that she's sick or something. Her eyes had a black iris and her pupil was yellow. She had a beautiful face befitting of a goddess. She wore a plain black kimono that hugs her curve showing off her beauty and parting a little showing off her impressive DD-cup cleavage. She had her oni mask on her hands from just removing it._

_The Shinigami smirk at Naruto's blushing face when he saw her impressive bust and finding out that the Shinigami was a female though she find it insulting that all powerful beings must automatically be male._

" _So Naruto-kun like what you see"she bend down so that Naruto was able to more of her cleavage and speaking of Naruto, he was trying to hold in the nosebleed but was holding it in barely and even more harder for him when she bend over._

" _Um yes quite a lot actually but please i'm here to speak with you about whether or not are my parents dead or alive" said Naruto trying hard not let his lust take over him._

_The Shinigami pout and said "Aw can't I have a little fun in while" and used the dreaded puppy eye on Naruto but he has seen it enough times to withstand its effects and said to her " later" _

_The Shinigami groan and said "Fine i'll talk but later you better let me have my fun and thats with you"in a seductive tone and swinging her hips sensually walking over to Naruto and put her hands on his waist and pressing her breasts on his chest._

_Naruto blushed a beet red and stare into the Shinigami's eye that was filled with lust and nodded and putting his hands on her waist and hugging her pressing her breasts closer to his chest._

_Shinigami blushed at the bold move that Naruto just displayed and inwardly cheered because not many have the balls to actually try and act intimate with her what her with surrounded by death and all but guess that that was true after all she is the death god or goddess._

_Naruto smirk at her blush and lean over to her ear and said in a husky tone that send shivers up her spine "Just be patience Shi-chan,"she blush at the nickname he gave her " After you tell me what I want then we can have fun"finished with a foxy grin that always made her heart beat faster._

_Shinigami just blushed redder and her eyes shows unrestrained lust that waiting to be released._

_Shinigami said quickly wanting to get to the main event "No they're not dead I know because the dead always comes through here to see if their souls are pure enough to be in Heaven or stay in Hell and I have never seen your parents come down here for judgment but I have noticed that right after the sealing of the **Kyuubi** when I tried to get your father's soul I just can't seem to take it so I just give waiting for the time for him to die come and now we can go to the main event right"pleaded the Shinigami._

" _Thanks for the info Shi-chan and geez you're sure impatient"said naruto with a smirk._

_With that the Shinigami just rip Naruto's clothes and hers and started having sex for three hours straight._

End Flashback

"So after that I went to find any information about their whereabouts but I just can't seem to find them so I give trying to find them but I didn't expect them to give birth again and them having the happy life with their families while i'm am alone in the world without my families"said a depressed yet angry Naruto.

Hikari seeing this stood up and went over to him and comforted him while saying to him "its alright Naruto-kun you have us we're your family now and we won't let anyone hurt you anymore"in a soft and motherly voice trying to calm Naruto down.

The others saw this and went over to him and hugged him as well saying comforting words to him. Naruto was touched and he allowed a few tears to fall from his eyes and said "put your reports in my office later, i'll read them later meeting adjourned."

With that he stood up and use **Rasenkuu** to teleport them back to their home in **Tengoku **or what is known as the new hidden village: **Ryugakure no Sato**.

**Okay this is my third chapter I tried doing something else to it hope you all like and I reveal the relationship between naruto and shinigami. No not as sex friends but after that they have become close and are lovers and also one of the few who can match the gods on par especially someone on shinigami's level. Naruto in my story is a full demon reasons will be explained in later chapter. His doujutsu will also be explained in later chapter and how he got them.**

_**Translation**_

_**Uzumaki no Tsurugi – Whirlpool Blade**_

_**Suijin – Water God**_

_**Reiatsu – Spiritual Pressure**_

_**Tengoku – Heaven**_

_**Ryugakure no Sato – Village Hidden in the Dragons**_


	4. Busted and Beaten!

**Don't own Naruto**

"Hi" - Normal Speech

_'Thinking'_ - Thinking/Thought

**"DIE!" - Demonic/Godly Speech**

"**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu**" - Jutsu

* * *

A few days passed and Naruto is currently in his office in Uzugakure. He was reading the reports sent to him about his shinobi and so far he was impressed. Putting the one he was reading down, he sipped a bit of his tea and stood.

His office, if you could really call it that seems more like a lounging area than a office for work. His office was huge. Three bookshelves filled with shelves upon shelves of books and scrolls to his right end of his office and sofas in front of it in a U manner with a table with the top being glass between the three sofas.

The left end of his office meant for brewing tea or coffee or other beverages with paintings hanged on the wall and sound systems. The floor is layered with a carpet over it and behind his desk were windows. And the roof having a disco ball with music blaring.

Naruto turned and looked out the window overlooking his village with a smile. But that turned into a frown when he saw a explosion coming from the village. He felt a presence behind him but didn't turn knowing who is it.

"I want you down there now and relay orders to evacuate the civilians and see who is the idiot that attacks us in broad daylight, Meira."

"Sir!"

He felt the presence left and sigh. He turned and took a sip from his tea before taking his hat to cover his appearance and left his office to the scene with his tea in hand.

* * *

At the scene

* * *

Jiraiya didn't expect his entrance to cause such a commotion and an explosion at that. _'Damn it i'm so screwed. What the hell caused the explosion? It definitely wasn't me and now they know i'm here. Fuck. I'm so dead.'_ Jiraiya thought.

Jiraiya looked around and saw people running away from the area but definitely could sensed the shinobi coming his way and also felt one with huge chakra reserves coming towards his direction as well.

_'Well fuck didn't expect this to happened. Now what should I do? I can't escape they will catch me if I do an-' _Jiraiya's thought came to a halt as he had to dodge several fireballs aiming at him. He looked towards the direction it came from and saw a beautiful women.

The women was standing at 5'7 ft tall and had long ebony hair with red highlights that was in a ponytail wearing a silver cross necklace. Black eyes with a bit of red wearing a sleeveless black zip-up shirt over her D-cup breast that stop at her midriff and black capri shorts that stop at her thighs with black stockings wearing black combat boots. A silver bracelet with a phoenix on her left wrist and black fingerless gloves on both hands.

Jiraiya was awestruck at the beauty this women has and couldn't help but let out a perverted giggle with thoughts running in his head.

The women heard the giggle and got a slight shiver and a twitch in her right eye. She sent a punch filled with fire chakra and released it sending a blast of fire speeding towards the pervert.

Said pervert saw this and widened his eyes and dodged the speeding blast. An explosion of dust rose from the impact forming a small crater. Jiraiya knew now is not the time to joke around and became serious.

Meira saw the sage got serious and proceeded to gauge his power level. She launched off and in a second she appeared in front of Jiraiya and sent a punch to his gut. The sage was shocked at the speed and barely blocked the punch and countered with a kick.

Meira jumped to avoid the kick and lashed out with a kick of her own while Jiraiya jumped back to avoid it. Meira still in the air disappeared in a blur and appeared behind the sage and punched with fire now surrounding her hand to his head.

Jiraiya sensing her presence behind her and the danger quickly used a **Shunshin(Body Flicker)** to appeared a distance away from her. The two eyed each other before they moved again. Jiraiya flip through handseals and said, **"Katon: Endan!(Fire Release: Fire Ball)"**

Meira seeing the fireball coming towards her didn't move in fact she smirked. When the fireball was closer to her, she swiped her hand and along with it the fireball disappeared in wisp of flames. Jiraiya was shocked at the display and seeing her still smirking knew something was up. Fire appeared in her outstretch hand and she threw it in the direction of the sage.

The fire then erupted into a fireball of Meira's height once it left her hand and sped towards Jiraiya who was again shocked at the display but quickly dodged to the side. The fireball stopped when it hit a tree and promptly disintegrated it into ashes. Jiraiya was wide-eyed shocked and terrified at the power the fireball contained. He turned to see the women still smirking. He gulped and thought, _'Damn is she strong! Her ability to control fire is beyond astounding! Damn it this is so not my day today!_

Jiraiya then sensed something thrown at him. He tilted his head to the side to avoid it. There was a shattering sound and both Meira and Jiraiya turned towards it. They saw a broken cup in pieces and the contents of it on the ground spilled. They sweatdropped thought, _'What the hell?'_

"Aw man! My cup is broken and my tea is gone!" a voice whined.

They turned towards the source and saw that they were surrounded by shinobis. Meira let out a sigh and said, "What the hell took you guys so long? I thought you all bail on me or something."

The apparent leader since he wore a black hat with the swirl of the Uzumaki's in red blocking out his face except for the two bangs of hair. He wear a black haori with lightning patterns on it in red and a white shirt and blue shorts with black sandals. Jiraiya sweatdropped even more at the sight. He then sensed the power from the man and reeled back in shock.

_'What the HELL! His chakra is beyond even what that women possessed. He's a monster! And I can sensed that he's hiding his chakra. Just how much chakra does he have!' _Jiraiya thought, scared of this individual who appeared.

Said person looked around despite having his hat blocking his eyes and said, "Well you guys at least didn't destroy the place or something. That's good or else you guys are going to get it." at the end of his speech his chakra suddenly flared shocking Jiraiya but Meira was unaffected.

"You also didn't meant me right?" Meira asked.

"Ehh no. Why do you ask?" The man said.

"Nothing just asking to confirm." Meira said.

The man nodded his head and turned to Jiraiya. They were silent for a while before, "What the hell are you doing here Ero-sennin?"

Said pervert/sage promptly face-faulted and reacted, "Who the hell are you calling Ero-sennin you twerp! I'm not just a pervert, i'm a SUPER PERVERT!" shouted at the end with his hands making grabbing motions to his side.

The man raised his left brow even though it was blocked by his hat and shrugged saying, "What's the difference? You're still saying you're a pervert Ero-sennin."

Jiraiya was about to retort but stopped when his mind registered that the man called him Ero-sennin. _'Impossible! Only Naruto called me that and recently Kushina as well. It can't be he's...'_

"N-Naruto?"

The man tilted his head a little before removing his hat showing his features. Jiraiya was shocked, but not at his appearance but at his whisker-like marks. His mind stopped leaving him a blank for a while before it rebooted and this time taking in his features. A trembling finger pointing at him, he said, "W-WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU! YOU LOOK LIKE A WOMAN, SO GIRLY SO FEMININE! ARE YOU REALLY NARUTO!"

Naruto got a twitch from his eye and instead of replying verbally, he replied physically with a fist. Jiraiya was send flying from the punch and landed at a beach near the ocean. The sage was struggling to stand and his face showed shock from what just happened. _'H-how did that punch reached me? Our distance was quite far and with a punch that didn't even reached me, I was send flying all the way from that field to this beach. What the hell!'_

Soon later Naruto appeared in a flurry of wind. He smirked and said, "Well how do like that 'blast from the past' punch of mine eh Ero-sennin?"

The pervert was now standing and looked at Naruto still with a shocked look on his face. Jiraiya composed himself and smirked, "Not bad Naruto! I don't know what you did but it was incredible. Sending me flying to such a distance was mighty impressive though I thought only Hime was the only one capable of that, guess not huh."

Naruto just chuckled and said, "You know I didn't expect this kind of approach by you of all people barging into hidden villages, making an appearance with a bang."

"Hey! The bang was clearly not my fault! You did something didn't you?" Jiraiya questioned, hoping to get information from him.

"Don't bother I know you're trying to get information from me. Instead of hiding it I'll tell you!" Naruto said with a smirk.

Jiraiya was mildly surprised that he was giving away information like that. He shake his head at that thinking, _'Idiot same old Naruto.'_

"But even if I tell you this you won't be able to anything about it."

"What do mean by that?" Jiraiya asked, narrowing his eyes at it.

"After bringing the island back from being rubble's, we didn't immediately started rebuilding the village. Instead the seals master all painted a giant seal over the island that immediately detects and reacts to the foreign chakra signature that isn't keyed in the master seal in a explosive manner." Naruto revealed.

Jiraiya was floored. He was completely taken aback by the information. His eyes were wide and his jaws was dropped. He couldn't believed the information he was being fed and he voiced it, "Impossible! A seal that wide just to counter any intruder that entered the village, that will take a lot time! How in hell do they do it?"

Naruto smirked and pointed his left thumb at himself exclaiming, "Me!"

His response was a look that said he didn't believe it. Naruto sigh and shook his head, "You don't have to believe me. Hell whether you believe me or not is your choice. I won't change your thought. But note this," his tone suddenly got darker and colder scaring Jiraiya and have a shiver go down his spine. "You infiltrated the village, MY village. Past connections or not I have to regard you as an enemy. Whether you did it in the name of your village or not is none of my concern or business but, you have stepped into our lands uninvited... for that pay the price for doing so."

Immediately ending with his speech, Naruto dashed forward and with a side kick, he sent Jiraiya skidding along the sandy beach. Jiraiya righted himself in mid-air and started going through handseals shouting, "**Suiton: Mizurappa!(Water Release: Violet Water Wave)"**

The blast of water headed towards Naruto but he merely put his palm in the way and said, "**Fuuton: Fuumyaku(Wind Release: Wind Pulse)"**

Naruto's jutsu sends a pulse of wind towards the water stopping it and canceling it as well. Jiraiya skidded along the sand and was shocked but recompose himself quickly but his mind was going a mile a second. _'That was the same as that woman. Did he mastered his element to that extent that he don't need handseals anymore? This is most distressing, and he also said his village just now. Does that mean he's...'_

Jiraiya said, "Well from your words just now I'll have to take this seriously. Your skill has definitely increased and it'll be trouble for me if I don't take you on seriously Naruto. Come!"

Naruto smirked and said, "As you wish!" and made a cutting motion releasing a blade of wind soaring towards the sage. Jiraiya made some handseals and slammed his hands to the sand and said, "**Doton: Doryuuheki(Earth Release: Earth Rampart Wall)" **

A wall of earth rose from the sand to stop the attack. Naruto seeing this just smirked and shouted, "It's no use!" The blade of wind cuts through the earthen wall and continued towards Jiraiya. The man seeing his jutsu cut like butter to a hot knife jumped to avoid the attack and goes through handseals and said, "**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu(Fire Release: Grand Fire Ball Technique)"**

He breathes out a fireball and launched it towards Naruto. Naruto saw this and again smirked and launched a blade of wind towards it. Jiraiya saw this and said, "Naruto you know wind can't beat fire, it only strengthen it. Sorry to say but you lose!"

Naruto heard what the man said and shook his head while chuckling, "Actually Jiraiya what you said could definitely happen but if I were to sharpen it and make it thinner, what do you think would happen?" ending with a smirk.

Jiraiya heard it and gave it thought and it didn't take him long to figure it out. _'Oh shit. Instead of strengthening it, it actually" _He couldn't continue his thoughts as he just saw his fireball got cut in half as he realized and started making handseals putting more chakra into it and shouted, "**Suiton: Suijinheki(Water Release: Water Encampment Wall)**"

The water from the sea exploded and rise and dashed towards the beach forming a wall in front of Jiraiya blocking the attack. The blade of wind hit the wall of water and it got canceled. The water wall soon collapsed splashing the sand with water making them muddy.

Jiraiya landed on the sand and Naruto spoke, "I see you made that wall more thicker by adding more chakra to it thus stopping it eh? I see that you realized that my wind is dangerous huh."

Jiraiya remained silent and just stared at him. Naruto returned the stare before digging into his pocket in his haori. Jiraiya tensed and prepared to attack but face-faulted when Naruto pulled out a small tea cup. Naruto saw this and laughed at him thinking that he was going to attack him. He charged the cup with his chakra and a seal inscribed on it glowed before tea started filling up the cup.

He took a sip from it before drinking all of it and a sigh escaped his lips once done. He put back the cup in his pocket and looked at Jiraiya. He started, "You could have attacked me when I was sipping my tea?"

Jiraiya shook his head saying, "I'll take my chances. And beside from what I can determined from you in this battle, you have become stronger and more powerful than before. I'll have to proceed carefully in dealing with you now."

Naruto smiled and shook his head while chuckling. He breathed in and then out and said, "Heh you didn't change Ero-sennin." Jiraiya just shook his head while he chuckled. "But don't worry I'll just beat you up a little and then send you back to Konoha."

He raised his hand pointing his index finger at Jiraiya and said, "**Suiton: Suiryuusou(Water Release: Water Flowing Lance)" **The water in the sea started shooting water spears at Jiraiya who saw it and started dodging the attack. Water spears keep launching from the sea and attacking the sage who kept dodging and then jumped to avoid it but then cursed and use a quick **Shunshin** to avoid the ones that were about to attack him and resumed to dodging the spears again.

Jumping again to avoid it, Naruto used this opportunity to use another jutsu to trap him. "**Suiton: Kuuki Suiro(Water Release: Atmospheric Water Prison)"**

Drawing the water out of the air, he formed it into a sphere around Jiraiya trapping him in it. Jiraiya was surprised that he was trapped and thought, _'Not only wind but he is also able to control the water masterfully as well.'_

Naruto then controlled the sphere of water to crash to the sand below. It crashed with an explosion of water and sand. Jiraiya struggled to stand up and when he managed to stand he suddenly felt pain in his back and was send flying. He crashed towards the sands sending it everywhere. He looked back and saw Naruto waving at him with grin before he felt pain in his side and was again send flying back to his previous spot.

He was sweating and panting hard from the sudden pains and blows to him. He didn't see it or felt his presence at all! He struggled to stand and looked towards where Naruto was. He was grinning and waving at him! _'When did he moved! I didn't even see any sign of him moving or sense him at all. This speed, not even the _**Hiraishin(Flying Thunder God)**_ can match it. It doesn't even give a hint as to where he will appear next like the _**Hiraishin**_ leaving a yellow flash and appearing in a yellow flash.'_

Jiraiya said, "You know you totally surpassed your father in the speed department. I mean he was the fastest shinobi with the his **Hiraishin** but you, you just appear and disappear without even someone like me sensing you and you don't even give a hint as to where you'll appear next. You truly have surpassed your father, Naruto." with a smile at the end.

Naruto all this time has been silent and his hair shadowed his eyes preventing it to be seen. Then he spoke, his tone hollow, "You done?" Jiraiya was confused at the tone but nodded. "I see. Then allow me to speak my part then."

Naruto raised his head and Jiraiya saw his eyes turned cold and seemed to glow and was glaring at him while killing intent was rolling off him in waves and the area seem to shake. The sage was feeling a pressure crushing on him and was scared and even more confused at why he reacting like these.

"Jiraiya first thing, don't compare me to that _worm_. I have surpassed him in every sense of the word and I am beyond your level and his. I'm in a league of my own that is unsurpassed by mortal, demon or god's hand. None of you _ants _crawling on the ground can ever hope to match me and my powers. Only those that are on my level or below a little are capable of matching me. None of you _insects_ are worth my time." Naruto said coldly. He dashed forward hitting Jiraiya in the gut with a punch.

He hunched over spitting blood and stumbled back a little before collapsing on his knees supporting himself on his hands. "And second, try the front door next time. Maybe you won't be beaten like this if you do." Naruto said loosing his coldness a little before kicking Jiraiya away. The sage was being flung like a rag door a distance away. He lose his strength just from being punched in the gut by Naruto.

Jiraiya groaned at the pain he had been inflicted by Naruto. Even raising his head is becoming difficult. He looked into Naruto's eyes and saw them staring back at him blankly. Naruto raised his hand and the space around Jiraiya started contorting and distorting.

"I may hate them, but I don't hate the children. They may be the cause of it but, at first they decided to abandoned me and have a happy live without their accursed child. Maybe they don't want me, who knows what they're thinking. Tell them this Jiraiya, I will get them for the misfortune that befall me and the pain and torture that I suffered will be return by a hundred fold. Remember I will break them, to let them know the true meaning of pain."

That was all Jiraiya heard before his world went dark. Naruto saw that the man was unconscious and used **Jigen Tenso(Dimensional Transfer)** to send him to Konoha. He looked at the spot for a few moment before he sigh. He then turned around and went back home.

The End

* * *

Sorry for the late update people, just that I don't know which idea to use. In the end I use this instead. A little short but hope for the action scene made up for it.

Technique

**Fuuton: Fuumyaku(Wind Release: Wind Pulse) – B Rank**

**Sending wind chakra into the palm then release it in a pulse. Able to cancel attacks or knock people back. If enough chakra was added, it could obliterate things as well.**

**Suiton: Suiryuusou(Water Release: Water Flowing Lance) – A/S Rank**

**Controlling the water to launch spears of water that can either pierce or smack people around . It continuously launches the spears until the caster wishes it to stop.**

**Suiton: Kuuki Suiro(Water Release: Atmospheric Water Prison) – A Rank**

**Like the Suiro no Jutsu except it pulls the water and form the sphere from a distance. **


	5. Dancing with the God

**Don't own Naruto but sure do own the OC**

"Hi" - Normal Speech

_'Hmm' - Thinking/Thought_

**"DIE" - Demonic Speech**

"**Katon:Goukakyuu**" - Jutsu

* * *

Konoha

At the gates of Konoha, two chuunin guards by the name of Izumo and Kotetsu were sitting in their seats in the guard post bored out of their mind. They were just sitting there watching the air and space in front of them nothing better to do. But good thing too, as they noticed that the air seems to shimmer.

The wind started picking up going faster, faster and faster until it formed a dome of wind at the gates. This occurrence of course did not escape the shinobi's attention. This happening gathered a crowd of shinobi even the Hokage.

Tsunade, Minato and Kushina were seeing this happening and was wondering what was it. The dome of wind suddenly stopped and revealed to the mass of shinobi the body of Jiraiya. They were shocked at the site and Tsunade, being the first to recomposed herself quickly ran forward checking the body of her teammate and ran a diagnostic jutsu.

Minato and Kushina recovered from their stupor and rushed forward as well to check on the pervert's being. Tsunade finished her diagnostic and turned to the two and said, "Don't worry nothing bad happened to him. It seems like someone managed to beat him unconscious though the question is who?"

Minato and Kushina sighed in relief but looked at each other thinking about the person who did this. Tsunade carried Jiraiya and stood up and said, "I'm going to take him to the hospital. We'll just have to wait for him to wake up and tell us who wa" but was interrupted by a groan and turned to look at Jiraiya who was starting to wake.

Tsunade quickly set him down and wait for him to wake completely. The sage slowly opened his eyes and saw the sight of Tsunade, Minato, Kushina and a mass of shinobi surrounding him. The first thing that went through his mind and out his mouth was, "Quite a reception I have hime."

Minato said, "Well sensei considering the entrance you made and the condition you were in and your status as a Sannin it's bound to attract attention, especially when you were laying on the ground unconscious. What happened?"

Jiraiya groaned and rubbed his temple, sitting up straight cross-legged he said, "Well I did my job and infiltrated Uzu ag" but was interrupted by Kushina saying, "You managed to infiltrate it! What was it like? Was it anything like in the past or did it change" Jiraiya hold up a hand to stop her onslaught of questions and said, "Kushina I know you're excited but calm down. Honestly I didn't see much I was in a field but what I could glance before I was attacked, I did saw tall buildings like the ones in Ame but they looked different from what I could tell." Kushina was a bit disappointed but was still happy knowing the fact the her homeland was really revived.

"Now no more interruptions. As I was saying I managed to infiltrate but I was found out immediately with a bang. It alerted them and the civilians were running away from the site. I could already sensed the shinobi coming towards me and you won't believe this, their chakra was huge probably high-jounin level to mid-ANBU level. But one of them wasn't that, that one had a reserve above a kage." Jiraiya said relaying everything he experienced making the shinobi pale even further making them look like ghost.

Jiraiya continued, "Her abilities with fire exceeded even the Uchiha clan but then came the kage or what I assumed he is considering his chakra levels exceeded hers by many times comparable to a Bijuu." The shinobi present was looking more like a ghost now. They just couldn't believe someone with chakra reserves that big existed other than a Jinchuuriki. "Surprising thing is, I know who he is and he knows who I am. And I don't meant my reputation as Sannin at that, I once teach him after all."

They were wondering who was it until Tsunade said, "Jiraiya you once had a genin team but it's not them right I mean Minato is here and Tsume and Hiashi are also here. Then the orphans that you trained. Nagato and Yahiko died and Konan is in Ame so its not them. The only remaining... one... is... Naruto." realization dawned on her and the shinobi's. She turned her gaze to the sage with hope in her eyes. Not only her but Minato and Kushina as well and those who were closed to him.

Jiraiya seeing their looks said, "Yes it was him. I saw Naruto and he changed. Though in my opinion his appearance changed the most though. I still can't believe the gaki would turn out that way though, makes him look feminine." mumbling halfway into his speech.

Kushina was in tears, not tears of sadness but of happiness. Finally, eight years had gone by without a piece of news about her son and now finally, FINALLY, she heard news that he is alive and is a Kage of her homeland. She couldn't be more proud of him today. She hugged Minato tightly and felt him return the hug.

Minato was in tears of happiness in hearing the news of his son being alive. He returned the hug to Kushina knowing she was happy as well.

Jiraiya, Tsunade and the shinobi's were smiling at the two knowing the news meant more than anything to them to know that their son is alive. Jiraiya then frowned knowing what he's going to say next will probably hurt them more or like Naruto said, break them just that he didn't know is it through this way or another. He cleared his throat catching their attention. He then begin to continue his experience hoping for the best for the outcome.

Minutes passed as the sage told them about his fight with Naruto and the defense mechanisms of the village had. They were shocked at the news knowing now that the revived Uzugakure no Sato was practically impossible to infiltrate unless they have some way to counter the seals placed on the village.

He then continued about his fight with Naruto, about his mastery over his elements and the speed he displayed surpassing the **Hiraishin**. Minato was shocked but was proud that his son surpassed him. Then Jiraiya got to the final part of their fight, of the words spoken and the reaction of Naruto. Minato and Kushina was beyond shocked and they were close to tears again, especially Kushina. Hearing the words spoken from the sage who heard it directly from the source, their son, was heart-wrenching and heart-breaking for them. By the end of the speech, Minato and Kushina were on their knees bawling their eyes out, more so for Kushina as tears cascade down their faces with the words resounding in their heads.

The shinobi's were shocked and some were looking at the couple with disgust for abandoning their child. Tsunade looked to Jiraiya and saw that his face was expressing a solemn expression. She sighed and shakes her head, mentally blaming Minato for the stupid plan of his of leaving Naruto to the wolfs and taking Kushina with her. She also mentally blamed Kushina for it as well, knowing better what the life of a Jinchuuriki was as she herself was once and yet she had gone and done something stupid.

Tsunade sighed again and told the two to go home before taking Jiraiya to the hospital. The shinobi's soon began to leave as well leaving the couple there still on their knees and crying blaming themselves for their stupidities.

* * *

**Uzugakure no Sato**

Four days had passed since then and Naruto was in his home wearing a red t-shirt and black shorts sitting on his sofa with a bored expression on his face. He picked up his tea from the glass table and sipped it thinking what he should do for the day. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 2pm and idly thought, _'Hikari should be back by now from her walk and Kikyo should be stopping her training as well.' _

He sipped his tea again and heard the door open. He turned and saw Hikari coming in wearing a yellow sundress with flowers decorating it and saw Naruto and smiled. She made her way to the sofa and sat down next to him and said, "Having a good day Naruto-kun?"

Putting the cup down he turned to her and replied, "A little bored. Hey why don't we spar? It's been a long time since we fought, how about it." with a smile.

Hikari seems to think about it before nodding saying, "Well allow me to go change and I'll be right there." Naruto grinned and nodded eagerly before leaving towards the training dojo.

* * *

**Training Dojo**

The dojo is a huge field expanding beyond the normal completed with a sky with clouds and some trees even due to the **Kuukan Yugami Fuuin(Spatial Distortion Seal)** to expand the space in the room and the **Renkei Fuuin(Linking Seal) **and **Ten'isei Fuuin(Displacement Seal)** to connect and move one place and then transferring it to this dojo with the sky being artificial. That, and the sparring matches always end up with wide-scale destruction with huge explosions here and there.

Naruto entering the spacial altered dojo saw that Kikyo was resting on the grass. He walked over to her and saw that she was sleeping probably due to exhaustion. She was wearing a red and black trench coat with the buttons buttoned around her E-cup breast leaving the rest unbuttoned exposing her mid rift and a orange pants with a belt hung loosely with black shinobi sandals. Raising a brow, wondering to what extent did she trained herself to, looked out to the field and saw that many craters of all sizes were present and some were even smoking. Blinking once, Naruto shake his head and chuckled.

Feeling a presence behind, Naruto turned slightly looking over his shoulder and saw that Hikari changed to her battle outfit and was shaking her head probably seeing the damage Kikyo did with her training.

Hikari was now wearing a black sleeveless top with golden lines and yellow form fitting pants with black lines traveling down the side with a yellow and black trench coat strap on her waist wearing black combat boots.

Hikari said, "Kikyo always overdoes things even in training. I always had to heal her in some cases but the extent of injuries she has I have no idea how she got them through training." she shakes her head again.

Naruto chuckled and picked up Kikyo bridal style not disturbing her in the slightest as she continued sleeping and place her under a tree and erect a silencing barrier around her to prevent the noise of battle from reaching her.

He then blurred back to the field with a mist now covering his form. The mist soon dissipated showing his outfit changed. He is now wearing a red zipped-up shirt with a black outlines around the hem of the shirt and sleeves with the same colors on his pants with a icy blue trench coat with a design that make it seems like its a blizzard with black combat boots.

The two stare at each other with an unnatural wind blowing making their respective trench coats bellow. They then shoot off at god-like speeds closing the distance between them in a instant with their fists launched at each other. A shockwave ripped through the field with a resounding explosion as the ground beneath them formed a small crater around them.

They both jumped back but Naruto then jumped into the air making a clawing motion with his left hand and Hikari quickly dodged. The area where Hikari was previously standing on suddenly had five huge claw marks on them like the wind shredded the ground.

Hikari retaliated by charging lightning chakra into her leg and kick out. "**Raiton: Raijinkiri(Lightning Release: Lightning God Slicer)**" A huge wave of lightning released from her legs and fly towards Naruto. Naruto seemingly still on air brought both hands and clapped loudly and at the point of impact releases wind chakra amplifying it making it sound like a thunderclap canceling Hikari's attack.

Naruto then followed up with separating his palms away where a lance of wind appeared before grabbing it and throw it at Hikari at supersonic speeds that broke the sound barriers. Hikari seeing the danger, quickly put both hands palm opened in front of her and channeled lightning chakra and said, "**Raiton: Shishi Hoko(Lightning Release: Lion Roar)**"

A lion's roar roared out with a pulse of lightning filling the air infront her with electricity and also canceling the spear of wind. Hikari charged lightning chakra into both her arms and swing out launching two yellow crescent waves towards Naruto. "**Raiton: Souraiha(Lightning Release: Twin Lightning Wave)**"

The yellow waves fly towards Naruto who charged his arm with wind chakra and with a sweeping motion launches a huge blast of wind that slams into Hikari's jutsu but instead of canceling it, it shredded the lightning jutsu and continue towards Hikari. Said target saw this was not surprise that her lightning jutsu was shredded by a wind jutsu and held out a hand where lightning chakra was gathering, spinning and forming into a sphere.

She then compressed the lightning sphere into marble sized and strike the blast of shredding wind exclaiming, "**Raiton: Rasengan(Lightning Release: Spiraling Sphere)!**" The marble sized lightning Rasengan hit the blast of wind and dispersed before concentrating. Now streams of light crackling with electricity are spiraling around the small marble of lightning which Hikari pointed to Naruto who saw the danger as shown by his slight widening of his eyes. Hikari then said, "Eat this and get blasted to heaven Naruto-kun. **Raiton: Raishinhou(Lightning Release: Lightning Divine Cannon)!**"

From the marble sized Rasengan shoots out a huge beam of lightning that blast towards Naruto who held out a hand to stop it but the blast enveloped him and through him all the way to the sky. The beam lasted a little more longer before slowly disappearing. The spot where Naruto was was smoking hiding what is within.

Hikari thought she got him but was proven wrong when the smoke cleared showing Naruto with his hand outstretch smoking and a little burned but that soon started to heal leaving perfectly tanned skin. He was smiling and looked at his hand which blocked the jutsu from hitting him now healed but still felt a slight numbing but that soon vanished.

Naruto said, "You know that actually got to me. Not many jutsus or attacks actually gets to me unless there's a lot of chakra or power behind them. Not bad, not bad at all Hikari-chan."

Hikari smiled and said, "Well I am your grandmother and also your student. It still feels weird that i'm actually learning from my own grandson and being your lover."

Naruto chuckled and scratched his head with a sheepish grin and said, "Well I didn't know you were my grandma at that time until I learned about it and told you. I'm surprised that you still continued loving me even after knowing the truth and I don't mean it in a familial way."

Hikari giggled and said, "Well even if you were my grandson, the love I felt before knowing was real and after knowing instead of expecting to feel disgusted and depressed I felt even more attracted to you. I love you that much Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled a genuine smile that on his feminine looking face looked damn pretty and attractive that made Hikari blushed. Then a clapping sound was heard and they looked towards where the sound was permeating from and saw that Kikyo was awake and was the one clapping with a smile.

She stopped clapping and stepped out of the barrier which shattered like glass to a million pieces said, "Nice speech there Hikari. You know Naruto when you were helping me adjust to the world I felt that even though I know that you were my grandson I felt a small attraction to you and with time passing and I get to know you more better, I felt that small attraction grow into something I never thought I would experience and felt again. Despite how weird it is i'll still say it, I love you Naruto." with a loving smile.

Naruto floated back down and had a smile with tears streaking down from his eyes. Hikari and Kikyo both wiped the tears away and hugged him. Naruto hugged them back and was lightly sobbing. They stayed like that for awhile before pulling away. Naruto's eyes were a little watery with a smile on his face. "Arigatou Hikari-chan, Kikyo-chan. Never in my life have I heard those special words spoken with so much emotion and towards me at that. I'm so happy." He smiled a happy smile with his eyes closed and with his hair framing his face giving it a feminine look, Naruto really looked very pretty and beautiful.

He then wiped away the remainder of his tears and looked at the women before him with a happy smile and said, "Well since Kikyo-chan's awake and up, would you like to join us in our spar?"

Kikyo smiled and nodded her head. Naruto grinned before blurring a distance away while Hikari and Kikyo just stood loosely. Kikyo began with palming the ground with water chakra imbued and shouted, "**Suiton: Bakufu Shochuu(Water Release: Waterfall Rising Pillar)**"

Large pillars of water exploded out of the ground going towards Naruto. Hikari copied the same action and flowed her lightning chakra towards the ground towards the water pillar. The water pillars now having lightning chakra changed into a whitish yellow crackled with high voltage of electricity shocking and boiling the water and they both shouted, "**Kyoumei: Kotou no Jutsu(Resonance: Light Tower Technique)**"

The electrified pillar of water now glowed a blinding white that Naruto had to narrowed his eyes and could feel the shaking of the ground indicating that he better move lest he got shocked. A split second later rose the white pillar at the spot Naruto was previously on that seemed higher than the other pillars.

The pillar soon disappeared with no traces of Naruto except a scorched ground. Hikari and Kikyo both knew that Naruto escaped their combined technique and is now either moving around or hiding somewhere. Their answer soon came to them when they saw the artificial sky glowed red at certain spots. Soon five huge golden fireballs the size of a meteorite came shooting down towards them intending on reaching ground or crushing them.

Hikari and Kikyo both looked at each other and nod before shooting off towards the meteorite with their respective flying methods. Hikari convert her lightning chakra into a electromagnetic field around her body repelling the earth's own electromagnetic field and canceling the gravitational field and force on her allowing her to levitate off the ground. She then released a burst of electromagnetic energy and shoots off towards the skies.

Kikyo gathered the water molecules around her legs and add her own water chakra in it. A blue aura surrounded her body due to the concentration of what she was doing and a ring of water chakra surrounded her. She crouched slightly before releasing all the chakra she had gathered in her legs in a huge burst rocketing her to the sky but as she did so, she continued gathering more water molecules to fuel her flight not that she needed anymore other than just adding water chakra to the gathered molecules for continuous flight.

Hikari and Kikyo both shot through the air and destroyed the golden fireballs with huge amount of their elemental chakra in their hands and seeing beyond the clouds was Naruto cross-armed with a smile on his face. Ice materialized around him in the hundreds forming ice shards, pointing towards them before saying the technique which he didn't do awhile ago with the battle with Hikari. "**Hyoton: Koori Ame(Ice Release: Ice Rain)**"

The ice shards now numbering in the thousands shoot forward raining icicles on the two at rapid speed. Said two saw this and halt their flight in mid-air both preparing to counter the raining icicles. Huge amount of lightning chakra was gathered and swirled around the empty space between the palms that was brought together and Kikyo was doing the same with water chakra.

Naruto saw the two preparing something and just smiled. _'Lets see what you're going to do now'_

The blond and the redhead at the same time both released their technique towards the raining ice of death. They both shot their hands out and shouted, "**Raiton: Karairyuu(Lightning Release: Swirling Lightning Current)/Suiton: Rasen Shio(Water Release: Spiraling Tide)"**

The gathered lightning and water chakra blast out forming a swirl of lightning and water in the air against the falling icicles. Both techniques the same yet of different elements clashed against the icicles and shredding through them. Naruto merely reformed and created new icicles to continued shooting towards the countering techniques.

He knew what he was doing was only delaying the time before both techniques collide with him but he wanted to see what will happen if he continued doing this.

The techniques both continued obliterating the falling ice but it seems to be a slow progress. Kikyo turned to Hikari and spoke with a annoyed tone, "We're making slow progress at this rate. Naruto's merely stalling by bombarding this ice on us. How about we quickly destroyed them before Naruto could create more to replace the destroyed ones."

Hikari nodded and said with a smile, "A one-hit jutsu to clear the path is good but I have a better idea." Kikyo was confused but interested so she leaned in to hear what her fellow grandmother had thought up.

Naruto saw that the two were discussing something and smiled. He could hear what they were discussing if he want with his enhanced hearing but blocked that so that he could see what they cooked up instead of expecting it.

Kikyo was now grinning from ear to ear at the plan Hikari thought up. She leaned back and grinned and said, "Hikari that was GENIOUS! Lets do this and the look on Naruto will surely be one to be remembered." Hikari was smiling and nodding to the praise and the last part.

They both then concentrate more to execute their plan. The swirl of lightning and water both slowly become more bigger as more elemental chakra was add in as they slowly gyrate towards one another. Lightning traveled through the water electrifying it and strengthening it as the water flowed through the lightning currents melding with it. Both jutsu was huge before but now that they're combined along with the additional chakra put in, its now more bigger than a Ferris Wheel; twice the size of it.

Naruto was shocked and stunned with jaws dropped. Although he is a god and now immortal, he is still able to experience pain. Nothing could kill him, well nothing that he knew of, but those on his level, a god or his students could actually hurt him and a whole lot of hurt and pain did they give him. And right now he is witnessing something that could actually bring that 'whole lot of pain' to him and actually hurt him if he didn't do something about it. He cursed himself for not actually listening in on their planning and do something about it and now he's going to experience a whole lot of pain but not that if he got anything to say about it.

The giant than a ferris wheel swirl of lightning and water is now destroying all the icicles due to it affecting the air around. The air is now filled and charged with extreme high voltage of electricity that cracked and destroyed the falling ice.

"**Kyoumei: Raisui Dairyuu(Resonance: Lightning Water Grand Current)!" **Hikari and Kikyo both exclaimed. They were now enjoying the look on Naruto's face and was definitely remembering it; burning the image into their heads. But the true surprise has yet to come. Controlling their flight and the use of jutsus and now this takes a lot of concentration and normal people would have collapse due to exhaustion especially the jutsus. The jutsus were all high ranked, either its a A- or S-Ranked jutsus especially the **Kyoumei Jutsu** which takes a lot of skill, chakra and concentration to perform. The **Raisui Dairyuu** is a high-leveled **Kyoumei Jutsu** that takes a ton of chakra and concentration that will kill even a Kage due to the beyond Kage-level chakra needed. The jutsus they're using are considered a Kinjutsu to a shinobi village including the Five Great Nations but to them: Naruto, Kikyo, Hikari, Meira, Hana and Shinya and a few others are able to use them to their fullest without repercussion. But the jutsu the two are going to perform now is a even more powerful and high-leveled **Kyoumei Jutsu** and they're intending to use it on Naruto.

Hikari and Kikyo's body faced each other with their hands aligning parallel to each other. They concentrated, lightning and water chakra gathered at the space between their aligned palms and they formed it into a lance but they're not done. They put in more elemental chakra causing the lance to grow longer and bigger and applying shape manipulation to it, change its shape. The tip changed to a pointed cross with the pointed tip more longer and two wing-blade-like protrusions near the tip with three rings of chakra below the tip and the other end changed to a pointed tip curving in a bit.

Chakra released from the two and the jutsu distorted the air and space around them. Sparks of lightning appeared here and there and the air was so heavy filled with electricity.

Naruto in the midst of planning his next move, saw the lance Hikari and Kikyo generated paled. He thought, _'They really are planning to injure me to the greatest extent they could. Shit what to do, __what to use? Maybe i'll use that, just add a little more chakra to it.' _Decided on what to do, he prepared himself.

The **Raisui Dairyuu** is now closing in on Naruto but he concentrated on the counter he decided to use ignored it for now. As for the ladies, Hikari and Kikyo are almost charging the technique to completion. A few seconds later, the techniques are fully charged for both sides and prepared to launched against each other.

Hikari and Kikyo felt their clothes rustled due to the huge wind generated due to their technique and straightened themselves to throw the lance. Naruto reared back his arm charged with a chakra that seems to feel empty and endless nothingness.

The duo then throw the lance towards Naruto and the previously fired jutsu and shouted, "**Kyoumei: Raisuijin no Shinso(Resonance: Divine Spear of the Lightning Water God)!" **The lance of dense lightning and water chakra soared through the air with a roar at breakneck speeds breaking the sound barriers heading towards Naruto.

Naruto brought forward the arm that was reared back and aim his opened palm at the gigantic swirl of lightning and water and the incoming spear, prepared to meet it with his own. His eyes glowed with power and exclaimed in a booming voice announcing his technique, "**Kuuton: Tsuiraku Garandou(Void Release: Crashing Void)!**"

An immense pressure suddenly crashed into the gigantic swirl with a thunderous boom grinding it into nothingness before slamming into the spear behind it with an even more thunderous boom. The two techniques battled for dominance, each gaining ground and lose them the next instant. A battle struggle for power between a S- bordering on SS-Ranked and a A-Ranked jutsu.

Hikari, Kikyo and Naruto struggled to push forward their techniques or canceled them to gain a winning edge. Coincidentally all of them thought and intended to end the struggle right now so they pushed as much chakra and power into their respective jutsus and push.

"GrrrrrrrraaaaaaaAAAHHHHHH!" The three shouted.

An atomic explosion occurred as both techniques and forces pushed against each other until they can't and explode. The explosion uplifted rocks and debris and send them all into the air or flying. The explosion lasted for a few more moments before settling down. Once the smoke cleared, there was gigantic crater 5 kilometers wide 1.5 kilometers in depth.

Hikari and Kikyo floated back down on one side of the crater panting slightly and Naruto on the other, able to see each other clearly. He looked at the crater and made a mental note to activate the **Jiko Shufuku Fuuin(Self-Repairing Seal) **to make the crater disappear.

He snapped his head up when he sensed new presences enter the vicinity and ones he was familiar with. Hikari and Kikyo both sensed it as well and looked behind them to see the other three who is living in the compound.

The three smiled.

The End

* * *

Hope you all like the chapter. Been lazy lately and no ideas what to write on what with school work and or the other nonsense. I'll list the techniques below.

**Techniques( All Original )**

**Kuukan Yugami Fuuin - Spatial Distortion Seal **

**Renkei Fuuin - Linking Seal**

**Ten'isei Fuuin - Displacement Seal**

**Raiton: Raijinkiri - Lightning Release: Lightning God Slicer**

**Raiton: Shishi Hoko - Lightning Release: Lion Roar**

**Raiton: Souraiha - Lightning Release: Twin Lightning Wave**

**Raiton: Rasengan - Lightning Release: Spiraling Sphere**

**Raiton: Raishinhou - Lightning Release: Lightning Divine Cannon**

**Suiton: Bakufu Shochuu - Water Release: Waterfall Rising Pillar**

**Kyoumei: Kotou no Jutsu - Resonance: Light Tower Technique**

**Hyoton: Koori Ame - Ice Release: Ice Rain**

**Raiton: Karairyuu - Lightning Release: Swirling Lightning Current**

**Suiton: Rasen Shio - Water Release: Spiraling Tide**

**Kyoumei: Raisui Dairyuu - Resonance: Lightning Water Grand Current**

**Kyoumei Jutsu: Resonance Technique**

**Kyoumei: Raisuijin no Shinso - Resonance: Divine Spear of the Ligthning Water God**

**Kuuton: Tsuiraku Garandou - Void Release: Crashing Void**

**Jiko Shufuku Fuuin - Self-Repairing Seal**


	6. Waltz of the Demons

**Don't own Naruto but i own my OC's.**

"Hi" - Normal Speech

_'Thinking' _- Thinking/Thought

"**Katon no Jutsu" **- Jutsu

**_"Bow down before me!" _**- Demonic Voice/Speech

**_"Feel my wrath!"_** - Godly Demonic voice

_"Know love and not hatred."_ - Godly Ethereal Voice

* * *

Begin Story

Naruto saw the three together and thought with a smirk, _'Well, well, well. Team Legend eh, those three could tear apart of the elemental nations by themselves. Plus Kikyo and Hikari, Team Tenkai_**(Heaven Ocean)**_. Heh, this could get interesting.'_

Hana, Meira and Shinya was walking towards the 'battlefield' on Kikyo's and Hikari's side. Hana was wearing a long green top that stop below her thigh with vines, thorns and flowers design in white and brown baggy pants with many pockets and a reinforced with seals high heels. Naruto sweatdropped at that. _'Only she could fight while wearing high heels. I don't think the others could though, even in my female form I have trouble fighting in it.'_

Meira was wearing a black sweater with a red swirl in the middle and black pants with half the length of it melding into red and red combat boots. Jewel earrings on both ears having a ruby in it. A black and red haori over her frame.

Shinya was wearing a silver kimono top with the left side longer that reached to her knees with a dragon design and a silver hakama pants with black and red streaks and black shinobi sandals.

The three stopped at Team Tenkai's side and looked at the crater. Meira whistled and said, "You guys sure aren't holding back eh?" Naruto shake his head. "Actually Kikyo and Hikari was the one who launch all the big-ass high-leveled jutsus. All I did was retaliate with a A-Ranked **Kuuton **jutsu."

Hana was not surprised. The two always did like huge scale destruction along with jutsus that fit the criteria. She just shakes her head, her hair swaying with the action.

Shinya remained silent before unexpectedly shot off towards Naruto. In response, he just blinked before shooting a ball of golden fire towards her from his hands. The others were surprised that Shinya suddenly shot off and the most verbal of them was Meira. "Hey Shinya thats not fair! Don't go getting all the action without all of us!"

With an unspoken signal, they all shot forward heading towards Naruto. Said person was blinking his eyes away with a stumped expression before shooting more golden fireballs. Shinya at the head of the group just send a little bit of chakra to her eyes and muttered, "**Shinra Tensei(Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God)"**

The fireballs heading towards the girls were suddenly vanquished not leaving a trace. Naruto seeing that course of action did not work, blinked once before sweeping his hands sending a huge gale of wind blowing them back. The girls all righted themselves in mid air and Meira gathered chakra before shouting, "**Katon: Kankyou Tenka(Fire Release: Environmental Ignition)!**"

Fire suddenly combusted around Naruto before exploding in a five meter explosion. Kikyo then channeled chakra pointing towards the burning inferno and shouted, "**Fuuton: Ookaze Fuuryoku(Wind Release: Gale Wind Force)!**"

The burning inferno turned into something similar of a volcanic eruption. But the flames suddenly dispersed with a pulse of wind from Naruto who remained unscathed. He shot forward at speeds unknown that the five could not see and slammed into Kikyo's gut with a punch powered by earth chakra that sends her flying like a bullet near the edge of the crater and flipped forward and nailing Hikari and Hana with both legs which shoots them off outside of the crater five meters away before blurring away only to appear infront of Meira sending a roundhouse kick sending her flying towards the other side of the crater before using the momentum to launch a kick towards Shinya's(who flew back to stop Naruto) gut knocking the air out of her followed with a kick to the chin sending her away.

All this happened in four seconds. Utilizing his speed Naruto knocked them away in four seconds.

Resounding booms indicated their landing was huge and painful. Naruto looked around spotting the girls and thinking who to go after first. He turned around sharply and sliced a wooden spike that was about to impale him with his hands. Many wooden spikes soon flew out of the smoke from Hana's position. Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly before wind chakra exploded out of him and shooting towards the wooden spikes like a meteor. His wind chakra destroying and cutting the spikes heading his way. The smoke from Hana's position cleared away revealing her standing there and with his eyes, able to see wood chakra flowing from her legs to the ground and forming the wooden spikes.

Naruto then increased the output of wind chakra around him making it seem like his descend like a meteor with him at the center and wind surrounding him like the flames surrounding a meteor descending thus making him accelerate. Hana saw his descend becoming faster surround herself with light green with flecks of brown wood chakra and jumped away leaving a trail of energy behind as she did. Naruto's descend and landing cracked and upturned the ground sending a shockwave, his eyes glowing. He stood to his full height his aura of wind chakra still surrounding him, his eyes glowed even brighter and the wind chakra surrounding him released itself sending an even bigger shockwave that sends dust and small debris away.

Naruto looked around and spotted Hana a distance away. He took a step forward before vines and thorns suddenly sprouted from the ground wrapping around him constricting his movement. The thorns not even cutting into his skin but still prove to be an annoyance as it felt like a needle poking him without entering his skin at all. Chakra exploded out of him forming a aura but this time instead of light green wind chakra that cuts, this ones orange red bordering on golden that instantly turns the vines and thorns into ashes. Naruto kept the aura before exploding forward with great force destroying his previous spot and forming a large crater towards Hana. Wisps of orange flames appeared around him before suddenly expanding to basketball size and shoots away at Hana.

The wood user saw this and pulled the moisture in the air and formed it into rings before sending it towards the fireballs. "**Suiton: Suiwakiri no Jutsu(Water Release: Water Ring Slicer Technique)**" The rings of water impacted the fireballs causing steam to appear. Naruto with his flaming aura charged through the steam and out of it in an instant before canceling his aura and sends a punch to Hana. She blocks the attack with her left forearm but had to strained to stand as the strength behind the punch was enormous and swatted it away before sending a flurry of punches at Naruto. He blocked, countered and swatted away at the punches before blurring away with pure speed and appeared behind her and was about to chopped her neck before sensing something that makes his hair on both the head and neck stands. He turned and saw a lion made out of lightning not three inches away from his face. He was about to deal with the lightning creation before catching the punch heading towards his head from the side and going on a new course of plan, flung Hana towards the lightning-made lion and jumped away but had to duck under a kick and rolled away.

Hana and the lightning lion made contact and sends millions of voltage through her but then she poofed, indicating her as a **Kage Bunshin(Shadow Clone)**. Naruto then had to rolled away again as a lightning coated punch aimed at him but missed and hit the earth discharging the lightning. He jumped to the air immediately after he rolled away and saw that Hikari was the one who attacked him. Conjuring a golden fireball in his hand then adding wind chakra to it, a fireball the size of a wrecking ball with more power than it appeared in his hand and he threw at the two. Seeing the fireball, Hana and Hikari both prepared to either block or counter it when they saw a swirl in the air. Meira appeared out of her space-time technique in a swirly fashion and saw a fireball heading towards her and the two behind her. She gathered chakra in her eyes, changing it into a form her previous life possessed. The **Eien Mangekyou Sharigan(Eternal Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye) **of Uchiha Madara now appeared within her eyes. She used the doujutsu's ability to sucked in matter to a different dimension to absorb the fireball. Now using both eyes for the technique, the speed of the suction increased and a lot more faster as well.

Upon completely absorbing the flames, she looked towards the space behind Naruto -who had a small widening of his eyes in surprise- and opened the dimensional gateway releasing Naruto's own technique on himself. Naruto sensing the twist and turn of the space behind as well as the heat, quickly turned just in time to stop his own attack from colliding with him with his palm and crushed it making it dispersed. He quickly back in time to narrowly dodged an attack to his head by slightly tilting his head to the side where a stream of lightning shot past. Hearing the sound of feet stamping ground, he saw that three huge dragons made out of mud rose from the earth with red eyes and white inside their mouths. "**Doton: Doryuudan no Jutsu(Earth Release: Earth Dragon Missile Technique)!**" Hana announced.

The mud dragons shot a dozen of mud balls at a rapid speed at Naruto -who was cautious of the others joining the attack as well- made the air infront of him from the ground up to a bit higher of him in the air distort and contort. The mud bullets hits the distorted air and went through disappearing into it. Hana and the other two blinked at what was happening before realizing what the technique used was. Naruto smiled as his technique worked. _'_**Kuuton: Shokuuheki(Void Release: Rising Void Wall)**_. A defensive technique of the void element that distorts the air but its real purpose is to send whatever hits the wall into the void.'_Naruto thought. _'And now to release whatever has been sent to the nothingness.'_ Hana stopped her technique which the mud dragons stopped firing and dropped back to being just mud. Naruto taking this chance implement his technique in action. The air distorted even more than before like it is unrest. The girls were wary now that they saw what happened. Naruto smiled and said, "I believe now it is my turn. "**Kuusou Jigen Kaihou: Muko kara Shutsugen(Void Element Dimension Release:Emergence from within the Void)!**"

The projectiles of mud that was absorbed by the void wall suddenly was released and shot back from the distorted air. Knowing that her ability would be useless right now, Meira and the others quickly dodged around trying to avoid the reflected technique. Naruto was watching in amusement how they were dodging and running around like headless chickens that he let out a chuckle. But that chuckle quickly died down as he had to ditch the air and quickly land on the ground as his previous spot was now speared by water. Looking around Naruto could not find the culprit, stretched his senses wide to sense her. Sensing her and where she is, raised a wall of earth with a slight tap of the ground behind him and heard flesh hitting rock and the hiss of pain that escaped the culprit. He smirked as he added more chakra to the earth wall and the hiss of pain was music to his ears. But again that smirk died down quickly as he also sensed the one behind the earthen wall was now replaced with another presence. Hearing the slight muttering of '**Shinra Tensei**', Naruto's eye flew open as his back was hit with the pieces of earth that was once part of his technique as he flew forward at incredible speed.

"Fuck! Damn you Shinya!" Naruto yelled while still flying through the air. He righted himself and landed perfectly, head down and kicked forward hitting seemingly hit nothing but air but it had the intended effect he wanted. A shockwave blast forward impacting a water dragon making it ripple and finally reduced to droplets of water with a huge explosion. Naruto raised his head showing his eyes glowing brighter than before and his chakra skyrocketing, literally! Chakra exploded out of his body and rose to the sky. Hikari, Kikyo, Hana, Meira and Shinya felt the chakra spike and seeing it before them knows that Naruto is now getting serious.

Naruto recede his chakra but his eyes still glowing stretched out his left arm to the side, and a masamune sword longer than him appeared out of thin air. The handle is one feet long and is of a obsidian black color with red tassels at the end with a circular guard decorated with a spiral design and the blade being six feet ten that shined brightly and reflected clearly. A cruel smirk appeared on his face slowly and with his eyes glowing, makes it a very terrifying visage.

The five seeing this couldn't help but shiver slightly but quickly steeled themselves and summoned their own respective weapons. Hikari's weapon is a nodachi with the handle a yellow color like lightning with lightning bolts symbols etched into it with a cross-shaped guard and the blade itself is a obsidian black like the night that shines in light.

Kikyo's weapon is a nodachi with a red hilt with her clan's symbol etched into it in black with a circular guard with a spiral design and the blade being a oceanic blue with waves pattern along the edges.

Hana's weapon is also a nodachi with the handle being a earthen brown with diamond designs etched with a flower-shaped guard and the blade being a forest green.

Meira's weapon is a nodachi with a black handle with circles and a three-pronged shuriken guard with a red blade.

Shinya's weapon, another nodachi with a gray handle with thin silver threads wrapping around it with a square guard with a cross in it and the blade being a mix of red and black.

Naruto seeing them drawing their weapons in response to him drawing his, let out a feral smirk and, surprising them by releasing a high-end sword technique at them. "**Kaimetsu-ryu: Kizuchi(World Slayer Style: Scarring Earth)"** An overhead swing to the ground cause a gigantic slash that race towards the five destroying the earth. The five paled like a ghost but with all their speed managed to dodge the elemental destroyer wave by a hairs breath. The technique ended not hitting its intended targets. The path the slash traveled tore a crevice into place with huge pieces of earth upturned around it. Truly a technique well earned and placed in the style that 'destroy the world'.

The girls all had wide eyes in shock. They turned towards where Naruto was but couldn't see him when they felt a presence above them. Naruto was above them about to bring down his sword and released a cutting wave from it. They again dodged but this time with the intention of retaliating back. Kikyo charged her blade with water chakra and swing it in the direction of Naruto. "**Uzumaki-ryu Ittou:** **Suiryuuha(Whirlpool Style First Blade: Water Dragon Wave)**" A wave of five water dragon appeared out of the slash and raced forward attacking Naruto.

Naruto merely swing his sword and the dragons vanished before swinging again releasing a wave towards her. His attack was intercepted by another wave and heard, "**Raisetsu(Lightning Slash)**" Turning he saw a giant wave of lightning heading towards him but also swing his blade with a bit more effort splitting the attack and continuing towards Hikari.

She dodged the attack. Hana went up and swing her sword in a huge arc causing multiple green tendrils sprouting from the ground and aiming at Naruto. He dodged and weaved through them and send a giant wave of air towards her.

Meira appeared in front of Hana and charged fire chakra into her blade and swing upwards. "**Shokaryu(Rising Fire Dragon)**" Fire erupted out of the earth forming a dragon. The dragon raced towards Naruto who simply put out a hand and _pushed._

The fire dragon disappeared but Meira could feel the pressure increasing. She quickly dodged and seeing a crater made by the push Naruto made doubled her speed and moved a distance away. Feeling a presence heading his way at fast speeds, Naruto turned and clashed swords with Shinya.

The two struggled for awhile before jumping back. Naruto immediately launched multiple slashes that flew towards Shinya who retaliated by entering a **Battou Iaijutsu(Art of Sheathing and ****Unsheathing and Quick Draw) **stance and unsheathed from her air sheath sending a huge arc that canceled all the slashes.

Feeling presences surrounding him, he looked around and saw that all the girls surrounded him. He smirked before dive dropping. The girls were a bit shocked but soon joined him. Falling towards the ground, Naruto looked back and saw them following him.

As he neared the ground, just an inch before crashing he swerved upwards at the last moment. Creating five wrecking ball-sized balls of wind, he sent them flying at the ladies. They merely dodged or weaved through them and continued after him launching their own elemental attacks.

Explosions littered the sky as the two side keep launching attacks at each other. When suddenly a real-life dragon appeared and heading towards Naruto's attacker. They were not surprised or shocked but Kikyo used a bit more strength and when it was closer cleaved through the dragon in half all the way until the tail. Surprisingly there was no blood but rather it dissipated as chakra in the air.

Seeing Naruto ahead and facing them with a smirk, they tensed and prepared themselves. Putting away his sword which disappeared by darkness converging onto one spot from the tip of the blade and the end of the handle, clapped his hand together.

The girls seeing this made their eyes widen like plates. Reason is because if Naruto were to make any handseals or in his case clapping his hand together, then it would mean a powerful jutsu is going to be use. They were now very wary and cautious and ready to flee at any given moment.

Chakra was visible as it gathered in Naruto and as a aura of blue engulfed him. He then exclaimed with a voice full of power the name of his technique. "**Koton: Shichiko no Jutsu(Sin Release: Seven Sins Technique)!**"

Dark, malevolent and sinful chakra exploded out of Naruto forming a ring around him. The air around seven different spots rippled as huge things appeared out from it. The things appeared to be pedestals with statues beings with wings wrapping around themselves and there is a plate on a pedestals with words on them.

The first one had the words '**Hokori(Pride)**' on it. The second had '**Gouyoku(Greed)**', the third '**Koushoku(Lust)**', fourth '**Doki(Wrath)**', fifth '**Bushou(Sloth)**', sixth '**Senbou(Envy)**' and seventh '**Houshoku(Gluttony)**'. All going in a clockwise direction.

The statues soon begin to tremble as the wings opened revealing a woman's body underneath it which soon began to glow white forming a sphere of white.

The spheres of white soon began to crack and shatter showing whats inside. Monsters, creatures that reeked of their respective sins. Some are beautiful, some are not and some are monstrous.

The monster of Pride, had a humanoid body and skin as black as night. Silver waist-length hair with a crown of sorts with three pointed tips jutting out from the middle with crimson red eyes in the sclera and the pupil with a black slit and silver pigmentation around its eyes and two lines streaking down like tears. Its body having an intricate markings on them, arms looked normal enough except for the protrusions of blades over the entire arm and having claws painted red that looked capable of even shattering diamond. Legs normal as well except for having clawed feet painted red as well with a tail that ended in a pointy three-pronged blade.

The monster of Greed, had a thin but demonic looking body with black skin. Having multicolored waist-length hair, two horns protrude out to the front and eyes glowing a silver light with an arrogant smirk plastered to its face showing pointed fangs and canines. Its body having a line that traveled down to its navel joining a circle while three other points separate out from the left, right and down. Its arms having been set ablaze with black flames with specks of red up till the joint where trails of flames moved in intricate pattern ending in a spiral with a circle on its palm. The legs are hind legs and it seemed to be clothe in greaves of crimson flames with clawed feet.

The monster of Lust, took on a form of a woman with pale skin. Crimson waist-length hair with silver highlights with pointed ears and eyes of ruby with a black slit that glows and a pouty lips accentuated by pale red lip gloss. Her DD-cup breast bare to the world, huge bat wings on her back and her arms ended in pointed fingertips which emitted blue flames. Her legs slim and long ended with a normal set of feet.

The monster of Wrath, had a demonic form of pale red. Had black hair that seemed to be on fire, it had black sclera and red pupiled eyes that glows and longer than normal canines and fangs. It had a muscled body with intricate black markings with strong but not bulky arms with claws and it had hind legs with clawed feet.

The monster of Sloth, had a humanoid form having ash gray skin. Two horns curved backwards over his grayish silver hair and toxic green emerald eyes on his face that screams lazy. Thin arms with markings on them and claws for hands. Legs thin with the same markings on his arms and rings of green flames on his ankles and clawed feet.

The monster of Envy, had a bewitching womanly form. Lustrous black hair cascade down her back to her knees like a waterfall, eyes of white with a black slit that seems to glow over her heart shaped face. Full and succulent DD-cup breast exposed to the world with trails of icy blue flames traveling down her arms stopping at her nails. Long smooth legs that seems to go on forever marked with lines like a fishnet stockings with the same flames twirling around them with a normal set of feet.

The monster of Gluttony, truly a monstrous sight. Having obsidian hair that burns with black flames, purple eyes that gleam with hunger with a crazed grin. Parts of its body seems to be distorted like a vortex, spikes jutted out on its shoulders and the palms having small black holes sucking in air. Legs with scales covering it on some parts around the knee caps and around the ankles. Instead of having five toes, it have three clawed toes.

Kikyo, Hikari, Hana, Meira, Shinya were beyond shocked. They were downright shocked with overwhelming dread creeping onto their faces.

'_Out of all things, he summoned them!_'Kikyo thought.

'_We're dead, we're dead we're soooo DEAD!_' Hikari thought.

'_I rather fight the entire realm of hell than face them!_' Hana thought.

'_Why oh why must we face them?_' Meira thought.

'_I rather fight the Juubi than face this aspects!_' Shinya thought.

The seven creatures of sin looked around before the Aspect of Wrath spotted them and growled, knowing the reason of why they're here now.

Hearing Wrath growling, they saw him facing forward and spotted the group of ladies.

The Aspect of Lust, with a lusty smile and flirtatious voice said, _**"My we meet again. How long has it been since we were called for a mock battle against you beautiful ladies?"**_

"_**Heh I don't care as I long can punch or hit something to be an outlet of my wrath!"**_ The gruff voice of the Aspect of Wrath said.

"_**So we are here again to fight you plebeians. Hmph very well, I shall teach you a lesson then." **_Came the proud, noble, prideful and arrogant voice of the Aspect of Pride.

"_**I hope this time i'll be able to eat them!" **_The hungry voice of the Aspect of Gluttony said.

"_**All you ever think about is eating! This time my desire and want for you will come true as I claim you as my collections!"**_ The greedy and possessive voice of the Aspect of Greed said.

"_**Hmph so here we are again. I see that your form, appearance and beauty still does not match mine. I bet your powers are the same as well."**_ The boastful voice of the Aspect of Envy said.

"_**What a drag. Lets just do it quickly so I can go back to my nap."**_ Said the Aspect of Sloth in a lazy and yawning tone.

Before the seven sins of humanity, Team Legend and Team Tenkai couldn't help but tremble and shiver in their presence. Each radiating their own sins strongly and powerfully that they were able to see themselves in a vision of succumbing to one of the sins and doing or experience something that'll make them have nightmares for many moons to come.

But despite this development, before any could make a move, an overwhelming pressure suddenly smashed on all of them making them, all powerful in their own right that could do more than simply destroy a village, struggle to even stand and not buckle under the sheer pressure.

"_**That's enough from you lot. I have summoned you seven here to have a mock battle with them, not taunt them or making unnecessary comments. Listen to me and you won't be hurt severely later. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!"**_ A powerful and booming voice shouted out.

Turning towards the source of it, they saw Naruto, a _very_changed Naruto.

Hair didn't change much other than the fact that it seems to be glittering red, icy blue and black. Like his hair burned with the three colors melding into one. His ears shifting to the top of his head, an orange red color. His eyes glowed with immeasurable power and a black slit with his whisker marks becoming darker giving him a feral look. His nails painted crimson becoming pointed like a claw while orange/red flames with streams of icy blue and black floated beside it in an intricate symbol(**think Negi's Magia Erebia the flames beside his arms from Negima but with this colors instead of black**). A pair of wings with ice on the scapulars where the wing joined the back and the alula with pale blue feathers that permeated an icy aura and blue glow to them. Having another pair of draconic wings right between and slightly above the first pair that is black as the void with even an even deeper black aura on the scapulars and alula. Nine bushy fox tails made out of crimson flames, five phoenix tails with parts of it ice and glowing a freezing aura and one long scaly black dragon tail with the scales being a dark silver. His toes changing to claws with crimson polish.

Oh and he's radiating killer intent, Ki, Reiatsu, Chakra, Youki, and an aura of extreme malice, making the temperature become sub-zero and the air distorted and contorted.

His very presence now makes them feel extremely scared and terrified, even the Sins, an extreme cold that they were shivering, and completely feeling empty of their feelings, senses or emotion.

Naruto blinked and looked at them feeling the side effects of his youki, blinked one time before gaining a sheepish look.

"_**Ehehehehe gomen gomen. Forgotten about this.**__**" **_Naruto said sheepishly.

He then recede the youki he was subconsciously releasing and the effects lessen to be bearable enough.

They all breathed in relief and for the need of air. Gaining their bearings, they looked at him and couldn't help but marveled at his transformed state.

His very presence able to make any lesser man drop dead just by being there and by looking into his eyes, you will be forever trapped in them. Lost to reality, captivated by eyes full of incomprehensible power by any mortal being and the souls forever lost in them.

Naruto cleared his throat to stop them from starring too much. Snapping to their senses he began, _**"**__**Now that I have your attention, how about we begin the real battle now eh,**__**"**_ Naruto looked at the group of ladies infront of him. _**"**__**ladies. How about a waltz with us devils hmm. It'll be interesting to say the least.**__**"**_

The ladies looked to each other before facing the Aspects and Naruto with amused expressions.

"I thought you won't ask Naruto." Kikyo smirked.

"Indeed how long do you think we're waiting for you to utter those words." Hikari rose a brow.

"You sure know how to make people wait." Hana chirped in.

"Especially ladies. Don't you know its rude." Meira grinned a teasing grin.

"Shame on you Naruto. Making us wait for the true event." Eyes glimmering with a gleam, Shinya said.

Naruto and the Sins looked at them with stumped expressions. Naruto suddenly laughed out loud. His voice deep and demonic, his laughter booming like thunder.

"_**Hahahaha you girls never fail to amuse me. If you're expecting this then, VERY WELL!"**_ Naruto shouted.

The Aspect of Greed immediately raised both hands where darkness began to swirl in his palms. _**"Hehehe get suck in to the endless abyss! **_**Meiton: Kyuko no Jutsu(Darkness Release: Inhaling Void Technique)!****_"_**

A huge void appeared from his palms sucking in the girls with great suction speed. But they were prepared and Kikyo gathered chakra and shouted, "**Suiton: Daisuidan no Jutsu(Water Release: Great Water Bullet Technique)!**"

Kikyo spat out a huge blob of water that flew towards the sucking darkness. It impacted and for some reason could not suck it in. Greed was wearing a confused and shocked expression as he tried to figure out what happened.

The girls were smirking when they were abruptly send flying in random directions. Turning back to see who it was, they saw Pride standing there with a proud look on his face.

Before they could adjust themselves, they were being knocked around into the ground forming craters. The one who did it was Wrath who was smirking in triumph. Greed finally managed to suck in the water bullet and release a huge **Kyuko no Jutsu** and beginning to suck in the fallen ladies.

Then the huge void suddenly shot forward in a drill-like manner. Greed was grinning crazily, _**"Hah! Take this ladies! **_**Meiton: Kurofu Shinren(Darkness Release: Dark Terror Abyss Drill)!" **The gigantic drill of darkness sped at incredible speed towards the earth.

The ladies quickly got up and scram. The drill hit the earth drilling through it and continuing through kicking up debris and dust. Meira launched a huge fireball at Pride who didn't moved from his previous position. Said Aspect saw it and merely smirked. _**"Hn. Futile."**_

He swatted away the fireball and launched back an even bigger black fireball. Dodging the fireball where it exploded in a huge explosion, Meira jetted towards him flames coming out of the soles of her feet. Channeling more chakra to her right leg, she attempt a roundhouse kick despite being so far away from Pride and released the chakra in her right leg forming an extremely long whip of flames swinging closer to Pride.

Pride seeing this released his demonic energy in a sphere around him. His youki was a deep purple color as the flame whip whipped the sphere cracking it like glass. Despite this, Pride reared back his arm and launched a punch that sends a blast towards Meira. Said person saw this and gathered the flames around her forming a protective sphere of flames around her.

The blast impacted the sphere causing a huge explosion to occur. Meira was sent flying straight into the ground forming a huge crater around her. Hana rushed to help her but had to back flip to dodge a punch from Wrath to avoid turning to paste. Rushing back in, she punched with chakra enhancing her and send Wrath skidding a few meters back.

Wrath grinned despite being pushed back and slammed the ground beneath him causing the earth to shake and shatter. Hana had to jump to avoid that before gathering water in her hands and throwing out a lance of water at him. Wrath dodged it and stretched out his hand, swiped it towards her. As it did trails of energy left his hand and formed waves.

Hana dodged the waves and palmed the ground with both hands and shouted, "**Mokuton: Hyoujin Koukou(Wood Release: Sharp Pit)!"**

The ground beneath Wrath tremble a bit before jutting out sharp wooden spikes. Wrath was quick enough to avoid it but not quick enough to avoid getting scrapped.

Wrath ignored the minor wounds as it was already healing and focus on Hana. Said person in turn focused back at him.

"_**Well lets begin. I still haven't settle our score back then." **_Wrath said flexing his claws.

Hana settled into a stance and made a 'come on' gesture. Wrath happily agreed.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**HELLO EVEYBODY! I know its beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen a long time but seriously I had this in my folder for a long time. Just edited a bit and here you go!**

**Hope you all are still waiting for this. Well here it is. Enjoy!**


End file.
